


鸢尾桥遗梦

by zhupoxingchun



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhupoxingchun/pseuds/zhupoxingchun
Summary: 父亲去世，留下了一份令人不解的遗嘱，孩子们整理父亲遗物之时，发现了一段封存的记忆，那是二十余年前、盛开着金色鸢尾花的桥边、短短四天却一生一次的至爱。“This kind of certainty comes once in a lifetime. I give my life to my family, I wish to give him what is left of me.”“这样确切的爱，一生只有一次。我把整个生命给予了家庭，我希望把我余下的给予他。”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Ereinion Gil-galad & Oropher, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 10





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，电影《廊桥遗梦》梗

“Arwen，醒醒，我们到了。”黑发的青年踩下刹车，把车平稳停住。

“没事，Estel，我没有睡着。”副驾驶座的女子睁开眼睛，美丽的脸庞上似还有一丝泪痕。

挡风玻璃前，那座熟悉的精致小楼就在不远处静待，浅蓝色的木墙门廊、撒满阳光的大落地窗、修剪得一丝不苟的灌木和草坪、窗前盛开的兰花，还有邮箱边写着“Lorien-Rivendell宅”小木牌，都和记忆中的一样。

那是他们从小长大的地方。

强忍住再次涌上来的泪水，Arwen解开安全带，取下身上盖着的男式大衣递给帮她打开车门的青年，对方摇摇头拒绝了。

“你披着吧，外面有些冷。啊，他们也到了。”

另两辆车也停在门前，走下两位容貌酷肖的黑发男子，Arwen扑过去与他们搂在了一起。

“Elladan，Elrohir。”

“Arwen，亲爱的妹妹。”

Estel静立一旁，让亲兄妹三人拥抱着释放了一会悲伤后，帮他们打开了院门。

“我们进去吧。”

一个穿着黑色西装文质彬彬的年轻男子走下台阶迎来，对他们点头致意：

“各位先生、女士，请节哀。容我自我介绍，我是Elrond Rivendell先生的遗嘱执行人Lindir。”


	2. Chapter 2

“对，请在这里签名，就可以拿到保险箱内的遗物……好，谢谢，还有这份，使银行不用为箱内物件负责……嗯，可以了，这份文件交予你们保留。”

“……这就……完事了？”长子Elladan签完文件，递还去钢笔。

一切都好像太过简单，寥寥几笔之间就宣告了一个人一生的正式完结。

“文件方面是这样的。另有一件很重要的事，”Lindir将钢笔收好，严肃地说，“令尊的遗体尚安放在殡仪馆，遗嘱上，他明确提出的唯一要求，是火葬。”

“火葬？！”四个儿女异口同声地惊叫出来。

“开什么玩笑？”

“他什么时候决定了这种事？”

“埃尔达人没有这样的习俗！”

“伊甸人也没有！怕不是瑙格人——”

“Elrohir，瑙格人传统也都是土葬，还是厚葬。再说父亲虽是埃尔达、伊甸多民族混血，但真的没有瑙格血统。”Estel听着双子情绪激烈的一人一句，无奈打断道，“不过现在也有不少人使用火葬的，据说更加环保。”

“反正我家没人这么做。挫骨扬灰……亏他们想得出来。”Elrohir没好气地说。

“是啊，母亲早十几年前就葬在曼督斯公墓，他们难道不应该合葬吗？”Elladan说。

“遗嘱明确这么说……”Lindir准备重新取出遗嘱但被打断了。

“先别管遗嘱怎么说，”Elladan转回来看向几个弟妹，“听我说，也许爸老糊涂了，不知道自己在说什么。”

“这份遗嘱是什么时候写的？那时候他精神状态如何？”Elrohir也忍不住向遗嘱执行人询问。

“够了！”

还不待Lindir回答，屋内响起了一个清晰严肃的女声。

几人都将目光转向桌边的角落，进屋后便未置一言的女子身上。

女子开口，音色柔和但语气却不容置疑：

“哥，你我都清楚，爸到最后的精神状态都很清醒，他最后走得也很从容平静，你们不需要怀疑这点。他如此要求一定有他的理由。抱歉，Lindir先生，请您继续。”

“好。是这样，Elrond Rivendell先生的遗嘱明确说，他想把骨灰撒在金鸢尾桥下，但他并未给予任何理由。”

全场无言。

片刻后，Elladan小心翼翼地问：“呃……维拉作证我真的不是质疑什么，但您确定这份遗嘱是我父亲亲手写的吗？”

这回连Arwen都感到困惑，他们的父亲是一个严谨细致的人，生前很少做出这样匪夷所思的事情。即便是他们小时候淘气犯错受批评教育，父亲都会明明白白讲清楚他们犯了什么错，受到扣零用钱或者禁足一周这样的惩罚的理由是什么，以及做什么可以弥补。

“是的，我确定，Elladan先生。遗嘱签名的时间是2003年12月17日，见证人是Glorfindel先生，您可以向他询问。”Lindir取出遗嘱从容地解释道。

“Glorfindel先生……我好像记得他。”Arwen凑过来看遗嘱上的名字。

“那是谁？”Estel问。他是十五岁的时候被Elrond收养过来的，年纪比Arwen都小了快六岁，如果是Rivendell兄妹小时候认识的人他自然是不清楚的。

“镇上一个邻居叔叔，虽然我也不知道他多大该不该叫叔叔。”Elladan说。

“以前住在不远处的那幢房子，就墙面是白色石头门口还种了两棵树的。”Elrohir说。

“金色卷发，好像还有个男的和他一起住。”Elladan说。

“那男的好像是黑头发。”Elrohir说。

“爸好像说过他以前是警察。”Elladan说。

“好像还说过他室友是个医生。”Elrohir说。

“我记得很小很小的时候见过他，他很爱笑，也爱来串门，后来不知怎么的就没有见过他了。”Arwen最后说。

“那幢白色的房子，我们开车过来的时候有路过，看着已经荒废很久了，我们没法迅速找到这位见证人确认这件事。”Estel说。

“哦，别扯这些有的没的了，”Elladan暴躁地折起遗嘱，“我才不会把我亲爹火化。”

“我也不会把他的骨灰撒什么桥底下，”Elrohir附和，“他可能会四处飘散令我们无法扫墓。”

“我其实也有点担心……嗯……别人可能还会从他上面踩过去，或者开车轧过去。”Estel扶额说。

“哦不！”Elladan和Elrohir一起打了个冷战。

Arwen叹了口气：“Lindir先生，要不我们先谈别的吧。”

Lindir点点头：“那就先开保险箱吧。”

说罢，他掏出了钥匙，打开了那只上锁的箱子。

箱盖一开，有两件东西立刻吸引了他们的注意。


	3. Chapter 3

箱子里有很多东西，主要是纸制品，都严谨认真地归类放好。

有遗嘱中提及的房契地契，有成打的信件，还有一些写着俊秀字迹的散页，Estel推测那应该是他们父亲生前最后几年所作但未曾发表的论文手稿。

总之箱内的物件基本都很符合他们父亲的画风，除了那两件，它们因为与众不同而格外醒目。

“这是什么？”双子异口同声地说，默契地各自取了其中一样。

Elladan拿着一本看上去像是速写本的册子，但他们中谁也没见过用这种质感绝佳的酒红色丝绒做封皮和系带的速写本，看上去简直像哪个奢侈品品牌出的高级定制文具。

“我不记得爸会画画？”

“他会摹一些考古学的器物图纸纹样什么的，但不是用这么…哦…高级的纸张。”

Elrohir捧着一本稍小一点的书册，像是一本精致的带锁日记本，但那个锁孔的位置与形状都很不寻常，它处在镂刻着银色枝蔓的硬皮封面正中，凹陷的部分是一个不规则的形状，有点像一只蝴蝶，也有点像一颗星星。

“我知道这种带锁日记本，你们看过《公主日记》吗——算了，反正就是和里面女主父亲送她的日记本一样，那个钥匙不是一般的钥匙，而是项链，或者类似的东西，嵌进去形状对应就能打开，我一直想要一本。”Arwen快速地说，抬头看见自己两位兄长的表情，“干嘛这么看着我？”

“……妹啊，不是我说什么，那是十几年前的电影。”

“我家七岁的双胞胎闺女看的，而你已经三十五了，亲爱的。”

“三十五怎么了？”Arwen不客气地反问，那双和他们父亲最为相似的温和灰眸此时射来非常锐利的光。

双子一左一右拍上义弟的肩头：“小希望啊，我们又有相貌又有事业心又有少女心的三十五岁老妹，就交给你了，你多担待，辛苦了。”

“没有谁规定三十五岁不能有少女心，八十五都能有。”黑发青年淡定地说，他与女子对视一眼，后者对他投来了赞赏和欣慰的目光，“我只是在想……Arwen，你确定这钥匙是个项链？”

“不，我没确定，箱子里也没有类似的东西……怎么？”

“我就是恍惚觉得，好像在哪里见过这个形状的东西……但我想不起来了，也许记错了。”

“那先别管日记本了，这速写本可没有上锁，可以打开的。”Elladan说着解了丝绒的系带，当着大家的面把速写本摊开了。

那一刻，所有人心里都想喊一句震撼我爸。

似乎过了很久，从震惊中第一个缓过来的Estel觉察到了什么，抬头就看见正好奇地用余光斜瞄向这里的年轻遗嘱执行人，他尴尬地咳了一声，Elladan条件反射般地啪地合上了本子。

“咳…那个，先生，如果没有其他事的话，我想……还是由我们几个子女单独查看箱内的东西比较合适？”

“哦，是的，说得没错。”Lindir的表情跳了一下又飞快地恢复原状，“我该告辞了，有事联系，再次致哀。”他与他们一一握手道别后便离开了。

兄妹四人重新回到那本速写本前，这次他们再也不敢那么随意地翻开它了，而是有点战战兢兢地慢慢翻阅，虔诚地如同对待一件艺术品。

那确实是艺术品。

看起来就很高档的专用纸张已经微微泛黄，开头的几页上，绘着大片大片的金色的花朵，斑驳而耀眼，如同成群翩舞的金色蝴蝶；之后的几页上则是一些以花卉为主的静物写生，包含一些植物细节的特写，品种也不再局限于那种金色的鸢尾花，Arwen认出了自家花园里的兰花和橡树，以及后院池塘边丛生的石楠，还有几束插在汽水玻璃瓶里的叫不出名字的野花。

它们无不栩栩如生，描绘这些自然之物的技法是如此的纯熟，观察又是那样的敏锐，捕捉到了它们最隽永可爱的定格。

而更后面的几页，却不再只是花草的写生，而是人像，同一个人，一个他们都无比熟悉的人。

只不过他们都已快不记得父亲不是两鬓霜白而是乌发垂肩的样子了。

和那些花草的图一样——它们有时候被描绘得如同百科全书的图谱般精确，有时候又是十分写意地寥寥数笔——这些人像的风格也很随性跳跃，有时候是一张棱角分明的侧脸，完美细致地还原了英挺俊秀的五官与沉静睿智的眼眸；有时候是全身的姿态速写，那动作的幅度就是父亲生前习惯的样子；有时候仅仅是很潦草的几个小草图，就夹在几个花朵写生的缝隙里，像是匆匆绘就的。

画中的人有时在看书，有时在做饭，有时在打理花园，有时在盛开鸢尾的沼地中微笑，有时在一座桥头上倚着，若有所思地遥望着未知的远方。

而Elladan第一次打开时随手翻到的那一页，画着一张距离非常近的、几乎近到暧昧的、平静安然的睡颜。

那些笔触时而精致细腻，时而激情狂放，但即使最外行的人都能看出，蕴藏在每一道线条之中的，掩不住的深情与眷恋。

“这……嗯……这……”Elladan支吾了半天，还是觉得词穷。

“这里有一张不太一样的，好像是拼贴进去的。”心思细腻的Arwen发现了什么。

那张纸和别的纸质地颜色都不同，明显较为廉价，册子里的人像都是单色素描，但这一张是彩色的水彩画，画着一双十指修长骨节分明的手，正在编织一个由金色鸢尾花、白色苹果花和红色浆果组成的花环。他们都认出了这双手，还有无名指上的戒指。

作为一个业余会画点油画搞点摄影的文艺青年，Estel或许是几人当中最内行的，他很快意识到这并不是单纯的对物写生，因为金鸢尾、苹果花、红浆果根本不是一个季节的东西。虽然纸张劣质些，但这幅画恐怕是整本册子里构思最细致用心或许也是艺术造诣最上乘的一张。

“这还是一个折页？”

“这张纸大小不对，所以叠进去了一块。”

折叠的纸页被翻开，只见上面是一首手写的诗。

> 我去到榛树林  
>  只为心中那一团火  
>  我砍下树枝剥去树皮  
>  一钩一线串起浆果
> 
>   
>  振动翅膀的白色飞蛾  
>  飞蛾般的星辰苍穹中闪烁  
>  我将浆果投入溪河  
>  小鳟鱼咬钩是一尾银色
> 
>   
>  我把它放在地上  
>  又过去把火吹亮  
>  可地上有什么沙沙作响  
>  有人轻唤吾名在我耳旁
> 
>   
>  小鱼变成若隐若现的春光  
>  苹果花环戴在他的发上  
>  他唤着我的名字跑向远方  
>  在渐亮的晨曦中不知去向
> 
>   
>  虽然如今我已年迈苍苍  
>  经年在荒原与枯岭游荡  
>  我一定要寻到他的踪迹  
>  亲吻芳唇再将他的手执起
> 
>   
>  一起漫步阳光班驳的草地  
>  直到地老天荒时摘取——
> 
> 泰尔佩瑞安的花朵  
>  劳瑞林的果

“这是……爸爸的字迹。”Arwen缓缓地说。

“这是叶芝的诗，《流浪者安古斯之歌》，但是……一些地方被改掉了。”Estel说，他微皱着眉，语气带着几分犹疑。

双子对视一眼没说话，某种隐隐约约的预感让他们也不确定想不想听Estel说下去；Arwen同样有所预感，但她温柔地把画册递到他手中，以示继续。

“原诗最后两句本是‘月亮的银苹果，太阳的金苹果’，你们知道父亲这些年致力于研究古埃尔达传说，泰尔佩瑞安与劳瑞林就是传说中的双圣树，它们的花朵与果实就是月亮与太阳。然后这句‘小鱼变成了若隐若现的春光’，原本不是‘春光’而是‘姑娘’；还有就是……”Estel越说越轻，“所有的‘她’都被换成了……‘他’……”

又是一阵令人窒息的沉默，然而这回兄妹几个都有点不敢去看身边亲人的眼睛。

也不知过了多久，Elladan和Elrohir相继开口了，音调都比平时要尖，语气却比平时平板，完全不像自己：

“所以这是什么意思？”

“意思就是：爸，我们的父亲，你、我、Arwen的亲爹，小希望的养父，”

“我们母亲的丈夫，与她共同过了这么多年和谐的夫妻生活并且在她去世后十来年都没有再娶的男人……”

“这个怎么看各方各面都堪称完美的男人，这个我们一直尊敬仰望的人……”

“他在二十几年前……可能…………出过轨？”Elladan说出这词的时候都把自己吓到。

“而且对象还是个…………男的。”Elrohir机械地接话，已经不知道自己在说什么了。

“或许是误会。”Estel轻声说，“亦或许，所有的一切答案都在这个日记本里。”

他们都转去看那本一时被他们忽视的日记本，但没有钥匙，谁也打不开。

就在这时，仿佛上天回应了他们的诉求，一个信封从画册的最后一页滑了出来。

似乎是一个画展的邀请函，时间是1990年，首站地点是艺术圈内最负盛名的伊甸首都刚铎的米纳斯蒂里斯美术馆，之后还有夏尔、埃多拉斯、林顿，以及其他大洲的巴黎、佛罗伦萨、伦敦、东京、上海等地，是个全球巡回展。

封面上印着的花卉画作与速写册中的风格一致，外加一个名字，除此之外没有其他半句介绍，好像觉得并无必要。

Thranduil。

连个姓氏都没有。

“怎么样，对这个画家有印象吗？”Arwen问Estel。

Estel思索了一下：“好像有一点，但他是——怎么定义？——传统写实派？年代也有点早，题材集中于花草风景，我自己关注当代先锋艺术风格比较多一些……啊我想起来了，有一次在杂志上无意间看到一份当代画家作品拍卖成交纪录，里面有这个名字，他名下的画应该也很久没有新作流传到市面上了。这种风格按理来说在当代收藏界里并不吃香，我不记得他的画成交价格是每平方米多少美元了，但就记得——很贵。”

“哦，那爹还真是给我们留了一件无价之宝。”Elrohir凉凉地吐槽，“瞧，这里还有一张便签卡。”

卡上只有两行字：

> 你不必来。
> 
> 只想告诉你我做到了。

“一个新的谜题，是不是？”Elladan也生无可恋地说，“若不是大概率会指向一个接受度很差的谜底，我还挺乐意玩猜谜游戏的。”

“邀请函底下有一个策展方的电话号码，是座机，我们需不需要——”Estel话音未落，手机就被塞到了手里。

“靠你了。”对面三个年长的都对他投来期待鼓励的表情，特别是他的义姐兼现任女友——亲自塞手机的这位——露出了连日来第一个发自内心的笑颜。

“等等，为什么是我？”

肩膀再次被一左一右地拍上。

“爹解释过你名字在古埃尔达语里的意思。”

“谁让你是——我们的‘希望’。”

Estel无语望天，表情和刚刚的双子如出一辙。此时十分想问问养父的在天之灵为啥偏偏要给自己起这么个名字。

他一边认命地拨号一边说：“我不敢保证能不能接通，毕竟是二十几年前的座机电话了。”

电话响了几声竟然接通了，是一个轻快的女声：

“您好，Mirkwood私人画廊。”

Estel略略诧异和犹豫了一下：“嗯……您好，我想找Thranduil先生。”

对面沉默了好一会，然后传来了一阵低语和悉悉索索的声音，电话好像被别人接去了。

“你好。”

当另一个声音从话筒中传来，他的灵魂仿佛都从身体中抽离而去。

这个声音太熟悉了，太熟悉了，比Mirkwood这个姓氏都熟悉。

他永远都不会忘记这个声音。

十一年前他照例在大学的林荫道上慢跑，这个声音哼着清越的小曲从自己身边擦过：“嘿，你跑得真快，我想你就是学校里那个大名鼎鼎的‘大步佬’？”

他向他伸出手，运动卫衣的帽子滑落，露出一头耀眼的金发：“Legolas Mirkwood，你呢？”

九年前就在这条林荫道上，他沉浸在告白后漫长的忐忑中，仿佛过了一个纪元之久，他感觉他俩都并肩跑出一个横跨洛汗平原的马拉松了，那个声音终于重新响起，尾音带着一点甜蜜而俏皮的轻笑：

“不是我说，你的名字实在太多了，同学里调侃你的叫你大步佬，崇拜你的叫你King Elessar，我第一次看到你在期刊上发表论文用的笔名是Thorongil‘星之鹰’，后来用的又是Envinyatar‘复兴者’，你还说过你的家人叫你Estel，那么请告诉我……你的恋人该叫你什么呢？”

四年前，也是这个声音以从未有过的决绝在他面前说：

“Aragorn，我们分手吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

他握着手机，僵直地站在那里，迟迟不语。

电话对面等了半天没听到反应，礼貌性地再次开口：

“你好，我是Thranduil Mirkwood的儿子Legolas，画廊的管理者之一，请问有什么可以为您效劳？这位…嗯…怎么称呼？您还在吗？”

他深吸一口气，重新找回了自己的声音。

“我在。”

这两个字有些沙哑，但对面听见了，立刻也变得沉默了。

他也终于想起来是在哪里见过那个奇特的形状了。

那是他俩还在一起的时候，有一回去Legolas家里，他们在偌大的书房中查找资料，曾经无意间在书桌抽屉里见到一根银色的项链，就是那个形状，中间还镶嵌着一颗闪亮的宝石，Legolas看了一眼就说是假的，他们就再也没管它了。

太久的沉默不语让Estel身边的Arwen都不解地看了过来，双子中的一个撞了撞另一个的胳膊，掏出了自己的手机，两人交换了一个眼神；而在另一边，最早接电话的秘书Tauriel和刚进门的画廊经理人Galion也露出了困惑的表情。

还是黑发青年咬牙主动打破了沉默。

“Legolas Mirkwood先生，是这样，我的养父于不久前去世，我与家人整理他的遗物时发现了一些东西，种种线索指向可能与你父亲有关，所以我们打了这个写在旧邀请函上的电话。”他简略地说明了情况，“能否麻烦代为转达你的父亲，如果他方便的话，可否接受一个冒昧的打扰，致电或者见面都可以，我们兄妹几人可能有些事情想找他相询。”

对面还是没说话。

双子凑在一边点击着手机屏幕，之后露出了一模一样大惊失色的表情。

“当然如果他不方便或者不愿意的话也无妨，那……”Estel说，他也担心这种突兀的打扰会否触及长辈们一些过于隐私的陈年旧事。

“这不是方不方便的问题。”Legolas突然开口。

这时候双子也突然把手机举到了他眼前，手机屏幕上是一个搜索引擎的页面，搜索关键词就是Thranduil这个名字。

他愕然地盯住词条下面第一条搜索结果。

电话那头传来遥远的声音，仿佛正应和着眼前的手机页面：

“Aragorn，我从未对你说过，我的父亲，他在十一年前就已经去世了。”

不知是这个电话开始后第几轮的沉默了，黑发的兄妹几人尚在消化这个消息。Estel模糊地意识到为什么这个人的画会不合常理的贵了——有两种情况画家作品的价格会成倍地翻番：一种是封笔，一种是去世。

而另一边，Legolas有些犹豫地说：“对你养父的事情我代表个人表示遗憾，所以……我能知道是什么事与我父亲有关吗？”

他听到电话那头传来一个陌生女子的轻声细语：“Estel，按下免提。”接着这个女子温软亲和的声音便清晰地传递了过来：

“Legolas，你好，我是Aragorn养父ElrondRivendell的女儿Arwen，你愿意听我说一下我们这里的情况吗？”

“……好。”

“好什么好？什么情况？”

画廊办公室内，年轻的红发女秘书依旧不明所以，小声地问旁边年长的经理人；而后者则眯起眼睛，望向书桌后金发青年愈显苍白的脸色，还有那突然不自觉攥紧电话的手指。

接下来的时间，Arwen大致交代了一下他们的发现，她说得清晰而简略，没有漏过什么重要的问题，自然也没有告知那个大逆不道的猜想。当她提到那本关键性的日记本和钥匙时，Aragorn插了一句：“Legolas，你是否还记得，你家书桌抽屉里那根嵌了颗假钻石的银项链？”

“嗯，那确实是父亲生前常用的书桌。”Legolas说。

“所以，能否麻烦你把那根项链邮寄过来？”

“你们的地址是？”

Arwen报出了Lorien-Rivendell宅的地址，Legolas那边似乎沉吟了一下，传来一点电脑键盘的噼啪声。

“半天时间。”他说。

“什么？”

“给我半天时间，我搭最早的航班，带着项链过来。”

金发青年坐在父亲的书桌前，手里摩挲着那根银色的项链。

虽然制作的工艺勉强尚可，但也就是相对这种档次的饰品而言，那材质甚至不是本就不算昂贵的纯银而是更为廉价的合金，中间镶嵌的宝石也不过是普通的水钻而已。这样的东西别说是被他那位品味一向挑剔的父亲保存在最常用的书桌抽屉里，就算是在他爹眼皮子底下存活三秒以上都是不可能的。

为何父亲会留着这样一根廉价的项链？

如果说这真是一本日记本的钥匙，为何这么多年不与日记本放在一起？

而日记本的主人，竟然还是自己前男友的养父？

对于那些锁起的过去，父亲到底是想让他知道，还是不想让他知道？

……

父亲给他留下了太多困惑难解的谜团，又何止如今这几个。

门被推开，头发花白的经理人兼管家走了进来。

“Tauriel已经订好了机票，两小时后起飞，深夜到达。”Galion走到桌前，“你真的不需要我陪你去？”

“真的不需要，您放心吧，加叔。”Legolas站起身，把项链妥帖地放入外衣内侧的口袋。

“其实你也不必亲自去。”Galion嘴上这么说，但心里知道，这孩子他从小看着长大，虽然表面上父子俩性格不尽相同，但骨子里却是一脉相承的倔强，一旦决定的念头谁也别想让他们轻易打消。

Legolas也大概清楚这位待他如亲生孩子一般的老管家在担心什么。

“加叔，说了您可以放心，与我个人的事情无关，我可以处理好那些。我只是……”他的手指轻触过一只白金色的瓷罐，“我只是有个预感，这趟旅程，可以给我寻求多年的答案。”

Galion看到那双与他父亲如此相似的蓝色眼眸望来，在求取一个肯定，“这是我必须亲自为他去做的，不是吗？”

老管家轻叹一口气，转回头看到沙发边收拾了一半的行李箱。

“东西怎么还没整理好啊？说过多少次不能这样叠衬衫……证件都带齐了吗？充电宝带了吗？洗漱用品？电吹风？内衣都带够了？”

“……加叔，我不是小孩子了，下个月就三十了好吗？”

“三十了也要带够内衣。”

“…………”

两小时后，一架飞机从阿蒙蓝克机场起飞，离开罗瓦尼安大区，向山脉另一侧的城镇飞去。


	5. Chapter 5

说实话，Legolas Mirkwood披星戴月匆匆抵达Lorien-Rivendell宅的时候，现场气氛是有一点点尴尬的。

还好Elladan和Elrohir只知道义弟和这个金发的年轻人是大学同学的关系，也没有注意到互相介绍时他俩互相间有点躲闪的眼神；知晓内情的Arwen落落大方地介绍了他们兄妹几人的名字，也并没有提及自己和Estel在前不久刚刚确认的另一层关系。

而那双蔚蓝的眼睛只是在女子身上披着的男式大衣上非常短暂地停留了一秒，便以纯净平和的状态回视着每一位相互握手的人。

都是理智聪慧的成年人，大家都清楚，今次出现在这里的，只需是为人子女的那个身份。

Legolas翻阅完红丝绒的速写本，确认了那确实是他父亲的真迹，心下也心照不宣地与黑发的兄妹几人达成了某个堪称大逆不道的共识。

这可能才是真正令人尴尬的事。

他取出项链嵌入日记本的凹槽内，围成一圈的五人都屏住了呼吸。

形状完全吻合，扣锁发出一声咔哒的轻响。

“等一下。”一只手突然按住了封面，只听Aragorn说，“在开启它之前，我们都应该有一个认识：这本日记出现在遗物中，又引领着我们找到了钥匙，它的主人给予了我们开启它的资格。所以，无论等一下我们看到的是什么，都得去接受它，尊重它……至少，不要因此结下这一代的仇怨，这不是他们愿意看到的。”这番话他说得严肃却十分恳切。

Legolas侧过头望着他，他自然听见了那个被重点强调的“他们”，表情有些微的震动。

双子默默点了点头。

唯有Arwen淡淡一笑，那一刻她灰色的瞳仁特别像父亲生前和他们玩猜谜游戏的时候。

她将日记从Aragorn手底下移至自己面前：“我想，既然父亲不介意甚至有意无意地引我们打开它，它就不可能是会让人结仇的东西。不知道为什么，或许是这种日记本我一直想要一本吧，它对我的吸引远远大于某种害怕或者抗拒的心理，或是其他任何感觉。不介意的话，我来吧。”

说罢，在四位男士尚未反应过来的眼神中，她打开了它。

他们最先所见的，是扉页上的几行字：

> 这段文字，它写在纸页的最前，却写在时间的最末。
> 
> 这本日记，它在抽屉里空空摊放了至少十年。写完这段话后，它终于将被阖上扣锁。
> 
> 钥匙早已不在这里，我知道，当我将它阖上的时候，大概率在我的有生之年，它都无法再次开启，如同我心中封存这段记忆的门扉。
> 
> 当年我曾决意让这段记忆就此深深掩埋，最终随我一同逝去；但年纪越大，顾虑越少，很多东西也看得越来越透彻，故而我选择将它悉数写下。我亦诧异当我将它从十年前尘封的光阴中挖掘出来之时，它竟然依旧鲜活如新。
> 
> 人活于世不过匆匆过客，如果离开人世时也没让你最疼爱的人知道你是谁，是很可悲的事。
> 
> 倘若多年后日记再度开启，我相信，看到这段话的一定会是你们：
> 
> 我最疼爱的人，Elladan、Elrohir、Arwen、Aragorn，我亲爱的孩子们。
> 
> ——你们的父亲，1998年冬

父亲的文字一如往昔的令人心静，没有恳求他们要接纳、理解或是原谅什么，只表达了一种淡泊的坦然。

当他们在末尾看见自己的名字的时候，内心都有一丝动容。

只是……

“Aragorn……”角落的Legolas轻念出那最后一个名字，而名字的主人早在看到它时便陷入沉思。

双子也察觉到了奇怪之处：“对啊，为什么是Aragorn而不是Estel？虽然Aragorn是你的本名，但你来了这个家之后父亲和家里人一直都叫你Estel。”

“关键不在这里……”黑发青年低声说，“1998年，那时我十三岁，没来这儿也未见过父亲，尚在我从小长大的阿尔诺孤儿院。”

众人面面相觑。

“那……这是怎么回事？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交代一下这时候几个人的年龄大概是  
> 双子37，暮星35，叶子人皇29快30
> 
> \------------------------------  
> 【附赠不正经小剧场】
> 
> 双子：所以这什么意思？……小希望也是爹亲生的孩子？是爹出轨的产物？  
> 人皇：？？？  
> 暮星：所以说你和叶子是同父异母的亲兄弟啊！  
> 人皇：？？？？？？？？？  
> 叶子：为什么是同父异母而不是同母异父啊凭什么就认定我爹就是下面那个？  
> 人皇：…………不是，那啥……Legolas，你重点全错了吧……  
> 【默默点香磕头：天灵灵地灵灵养父和叶子爹的在天之灵明鉴啊我可什么都没有说！】


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用部分为父亲的日记内容

> 一切故事开始于1987年的那个晴天。

父亲的日记正文是这样开头的。

> 那是五月的末尾，春末的繁花尚未凋尽，夏初的骤雨尚未来临。

厨房水槽上的收音机正播放着舒缓的古典钢琴曲，料理台前的黑发男子关上了炉火，把培根煎蛋分别盛入餐桌上的五个盘子里。

他听到卧室里传来他妻子打电话的声音，似乎正在极力让自己保持耐心解释着什么。

“……爸，您别再说了，这次塔尼魁提尔新闻奖我肯定要亲自去领的，你知道这是一个记者至高的荣誉，是我一直以来的追求——除非您能发我一个普利策，那我立刻撕了去米斯泷德的机票，换一班飞机去美洲。”银发女子把电话夹在颈窝间，双手折叠起一件件衣服放入行李箱，“……我是我妈的女儿我当然会像她……好好我不会再这么对您说话了……是啊，孩子们也想您了……对，我顺道就把孩子们送过来，您和妈妈安心在家里等着就好，千万别自己开车过来。好，知道了知道了……嗯，稍后见，我爱你们。”

她挂上电话长出一口气，对房门口的丈夫说：“你敢相信吗？爸他差点想亲自开车过来接孩子们。”

Elrond正在动手解围裙，听到这句话都顿住了：

“呃……最好还是不要冒这个险。”

“是的，我不会让他老人家再撞一次家门口的瑁栊树了。”Celebrian烦闷地说，转身去拉边上五斗柜的抽屉，“咦？怎么拉不开？”

“你忘了，得在这里顶一下。”Elrond走进来帮她拉开了抽屉，“这窍门最早还是你发现的。”

“抱歉亲爱的，我太久没用都忘了。”Celebrian从抽屉中取出几件衣物，对丈夫说，“你每次都要这样开未免也太麻烦，或许我们该把它换了。”

“嗯，再说吧。”Elrond未置可否。这只旧五斗柜是他俩新婚的时候岳父岳母送的礼物，他不确定妻子是否真的舍得换掉它，况且这样好的实木现在也不多见了。

他帮妻子把行李箱提出卧室：“不用我开车送你们？”

“咱们家的小轿车载五个人外加我和孩子们的一堆行李就太挤了，Elladan和Elrohir都已经长得很高了——哦，感觉好像就是我出去搞暗访调查的那几个月，蹿了至少五英寸。”

“没有这么夸张，他们才11岁，还没到男孩子的发育期。”

“现在的孩子发育越来越早——早安小宝贝们。”孩子们在此时正好下楼来，与父母互道早安，Elladan小小抱怨了一下母亲对他们的称谓，Elrohir顺手把收音机调到了流行音乐台，Arwen坐到餐桌前打开草莓酱：“妈妈，我听说这个奖很少颁给女记者，是吗？这个塔什么尼尔奖……”

“是塔尼魁提尔，我亲爱的。”Elrond说。现在很少有人知道这个新闻奖定名的由来，创立者选择了古埃尔达创世传说中那座高耸的圣山，古埃尔达族信仰的世界君王就居住在山顶的宫殿中，因高瞻远瞩而通晓世间万事，能够感知到四面八方的信息，就如同最敏锐的新闻工作者，而圣洁的白雪之峰也象征着新闻报道要永远保证真实与纯粹。

不过他并不打算在餐桌上大煞风景地解释这些与自己曾经的专业相关的内容，尽管他几乎是条件反射地纠正了这个名词的正确读法。

“是的，Arwen，确切地说现在女性新闻工作者很少会接触这些有分量的社会政治题材。”Celebrian回答说。

“为什么呢？”

“也许大部分人认为，女记者不去报道假期亲子活动和超市打折季而去针砭时弊是不体面的。”

“哦……”听着母亲的话，小女孩似懂非懂地点了点头。

她想，这种大概就类似于妈妈和爸爸结婚后还保留了之前的姓氏出去工作，大部分人都觉得很奇怪一样。

“都好了，你回去吧。”

“嗯，你到了那儿和我联系。你们三个，要乖乖听外公外婆的话，Elladan、Elrohir照顾好妹妹。”

“知道了，爸爸再见！”

Elrond挥挥手，目送小轿车消失在乡间小路的尽头。

他回到空空荡荡的家，接下来的这四天，就是他一个人守着这座空屋子过了。

他把收音机重新调回了钢琴曲频道，收拾好餐桌，开始享受这份难得闲暇的孤独。

在被琐碎的家庭生活包围的六年间，这样的个人时光实在过于难得。

终于可以长时间靠在书房窗户前那张舒适的高背椅里，不受打扰地读那本之前一直读得断断续续的书，不必去关注灶台上炖着的锅，也不必去关注接送孩子们上下学的时间。

但过了一会，他感觉听到了隔壁浴室里滴答滴答的声音，这让人无法集中精神在书本上。

他抬起头正好看到了墙壁上方角落里的壁纸翘起了一个角。

太难受了，应该把它贴回去；浴室的花洒可能也有点点漏水，虽然问题不大但最好修一修，赶在家里人回来之前。

他这么想着，却依旧坐在原位一动不动。

直到那个翘起的壁纸角和滴答声不断放大彻底充盈了视觉和听觉的时候，Elrond做了一个与平日状态截然不同的决定：

他拎起那本书走了出去，坐到了听不见水声也看不见壁纸的门廊下。

一小时后，在这个只有清风和花香的宁静门廊下，他的阅读再次被打断了。

这次的罪魁祸首是来自道路尽头陌生而嚣张的汽车引擎声。

那引擎声行驶至他家小院前，然后又是一记似乎是爆胎的响声，紧接着是车门被嘭地打开又被咣地甩上的声音。

那是一辆换小镇上任何一个居民来都不可能如此开关车门的汽车，银灰色的车头有一个顶着大角的鹿首Logo——Moose，麋鹿牌，高端跑车。

一个个子很高的身影走下车，很快矮身消失在车子后面，Elrond只来得及看到阳光下一抹浅金色的反光。

不一会那个金色的脑袋又冒了出来，再一次消失在后备箱盖子后，似乎翻找无果，那人靠在车头背对着房子的方向站了一会，伸手从打开的车窗里摸出一部移动电话。

“工具箱和千斤顶在哪？”电话一接通他就直接质问道，“……少来，后备箱里根本没有，但里面的多温尼安反而少了两瓶。……别跟我装傻，Galion，更不要试图套我的话，你无权管我在哪。”他的嗓音明明低沉醇厚，但语气却极为不耐，“听着，我不会回去，我也最后提醒你一次，如果你还敢这样擅作主张，休想再从我这里弄到一瓶好酒！一滴都别想！”

他愤然地挂断了电话，把砖头一样的移动电话重重地砸在引擎盖上。

只听得砰的一声响，Elrond也不知道该心疼一下那部城里也不常见的大哥大还是那辆价值不菲的跑车，或许应该还是那辆爆了胎的跑车吧。

于是他走下了台阶，出声相问：“你好，我猜你需要一些帮助？”

那个金色的背影转过身望向他。

> 我一生研究古埃尔达的传说。
> 
> 而在那一刻，我不禁怀疑，我是否撞见了传说本身。

**********************

“哇哦……这形容可真是……哇哦……”听到这里，Elladan没忍住，小声地发出某种语气复杂的感叹。

“其实有参照，是吧？”Elrohir以类似的语气朝对面那抹耀眼的金色努了努嘴。

Legolas愣了一秒，感觉到了冒犯，他毫不示弱地冷冷回嘴：“令尊大人的亲笔。”

双子目标一致地发射眼刀，Arwen赶紧抢话：“还记得最开始的约定吗？你们还想不想继续？”

那三个尤其是她那俩亲哥看起来很想脱口而出一句“不想！”，但终究还是给了女士面子。

Arwen低头继续阅读之前偷瞟了一眼身边的Estel。

他没有看向任何一方，也不带任何表情，深邃的蓝灰色眼睛像是沉入了某段思绪，笼罩着幽深的迷雾。


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond蹲着给新轮胎拧上螺丝，余光能看到旁边地上的一双做工考究的及踝小牛皮短靴和更往上的一双笔直修长的腿。整个换胎过程，车主人在几次力气活时搭了把手后，现在正以一个慵懒的姿态斜倚在车门上，又一次打起了电话。

打电话前他还特别有“自知”地说明了袖手旁观的理由：“怕给你添乱。”反正以Elrond律己的为人以及礼节修养，完全无法安然站在一边无所事事地看着别人忙活，也理解不了这种理直气壮的态度。

当然以他的修养，也不会对此出言抱怨什么。

“喂，Blibo，是我。”这次致电的对象怕是换了一个，因为金发男人语气缓和了不少，“我已经到了那边了，但还是找不到哪里有开着大片金鸢尾的地方。……我知道这地方难找，但我不得不说你指路的方式有误，没人会用‘岔路口有一只大黄狗’来做路标的……好吧，你们夏尔有，但这里不是夏尔那样巴掌大的地方……算了，我自己再找找，祝我好运吧，再见。”

他有些懊恼失落地挂上了电话，抬起头环顾了一下四周，目光驻留在这片精心打理的小花园。

“妮芙瑞迪尔花，很难养，但你养得不错。”

Elrond反应了一秒才意识到他是在和自己说话。

“谢谢。”他稍感意外地回道。说实话，这种外表类似雪花莲的小白花很不起眼，外行人乍眼都看不出这是个名贵又娇贵的品种，但这个跟莳花弄草好像不怎么搭边的男人竟然一下就辨认出来了。

Elrond反省了一下自己是不是有点以貌取人了。

“话说……你是不是在找金鸢尾沼地？”他擦去手上的油污问。

冰蓝色的眼睛亮了一下：“你认识？”

“嗯，以前带孩子去过那儿。那地方很不好找，没有路标，只有一条窄窄的土路，我们也是偶然出游路过才发现那里的。”

“那你还记得路吗？”

“记得。”

“能陪我去吗？——如果不耽误你手头上的事？”

面对这双紧盯着自己等待回答的蓝色眼瞳，Elrond的心思在卷边的壁纸、漏水的花洒和门廊藤椅里看了一半的书上逡巡徘徊了三秒。

“好，等我回屋放一下东西。”他说。

去金鸢尾桥的路多是坎坷起伏的乡间小道，如果这位长相高调的贵客连人带着同样高调的跑车翻进了路边的农田，那将会成为这个平静无波的小镇上大半年的谈资。

最好还是杜绝此类新闻的发生。他拎着工具箱进屋时如此想。

“多谢。”那个低沉悦耳的声音在他身后的台阶下响起。

等Elrond回来，车主人正在收拾他的副驾驶座，他把原本摊在那里的几张散页纸张和几支铅笔还有一把削铅笔的小刀扒拉出来转移到后座。

“这儿一般没人坐。”他解释道。

“没关系。”Elrond也帮了帮忙，那几张纸上是一些铅笔画就的小风景稿，“这些都是你画的吗？”

“嗯，沿路看到好的景色会停车画上几笔。”

这种旅行状态还挺诗意。埃尔隆德一边想一边摸安全带，还没等他把安全带拉到身前，就被车辆启动的后座力压在了椅背上。

可是司机明明比我后上车……他扭头一看，维拉啊，这男的果然没系安全带。

“往左还是往右？”还若无其事地问路。

“左。”Elrond兀自扣上安全带，想着自己还是不要去提醒为好。

“请问你这次去金鸢尾沼地也是为了画画吗？”

“画画，写生，积累素材，寻找灵感，随便怎么说。”

“这么说你是个画家？”

对方挑了挑浓眉：“挺明显，不是吗？”

明显……吗？Elrond打了一个大大的问号。

麋鹿跑车在空荡的乡间小道上行驶了一会，Elrond也算是明白这位画家为何不喜欢系安全带了。

他开车的时候更常看的不是前方而是左右两侧，有时候还会一手离开方向盘，把手肘搁在窗框上，后背一半离开座椅倾斜着往外张望。

Elrond不禁觉得自己之前那个担忧还挺有远见，但照这样，出翻车事故还得捎上坐副驾驶座的自己。

为了缓解担忧，他把注意力移到车内的环境上。

高端跑车就是高端，内饰都很高级，除了之前散落在副驾驶座上的东西，车里的环境也维护得很整洁，唯一的装饰是后视镜下面挂着的一个绿叶坠饰，很漂亮，看起来像是某种质地通透的翠玉，连带缀着一个镂雕的小小银片；挡风玻璃前的仪表盘上有一个纸盒子，盒子上有印刷精美的植物水彩画，哦，是烟叶草，这是一个烟盒。

注意到他盯着烟盒看，男人伸手把它摸过来递到他面前：

“抽吗？”

“不，谢谢，我不会。”

“其实我也不会。”

Elrond扫视过他的指尖，皮肤白皙指甲圆润洁净，确实不像是烟民的手。

那你车里放包烟是作甚，装有逼格吗？他难得地抛开修养暗暗腹诽。

“帮忙画了包装，别人就硬要塞我的，盛情难却，说是什么‘夏尔最古老的烟草世家出产的最优质烟草’。”金发男人把烟盒翻过来读包装上的文字，“好好的植物却用来烧。”

“劳驾你能不能看着点前面的路？”Elrond实在忍不住，皱眉提醒道。

那位拿眼角睨了他一眼，不加掩饰地哂笑了一声，把烟盒往后面座椅一抛：

“不能，我还要看两边的风景。”

Elrond再次没忍住，翻了一个生平难得的巨大白眼。

“不都是一样的景色吗？”

在这位不安分的驾驶员不知道多少次无视驾驶安全看风景的时候，Elrond终于将憋了半天的想法诉诸于口。

他确实有些困惑，窗外的风景都是几乎一成不变的春季田野，农作物大片大片的绿，没有鲜花也没有秋日的麦浪，一路看下来早该厌倦了。

“并不一样。”对方很快地否定。

“好吧，也许是我住在这儿看久了。”他抱起手臂淡淡地说。

金发男人收回了目光，半倚在窗框上审视着他，侧鬓的浅色发丝被风吹散到脸前。

“你在这住了多久？”他颇为突兀地问。

“十二年。”Elrond如实回答。

“我就猜你不是生在这儿的，”他的唇上有一丝若有若无的笑，“这个镇子的画风出不了你这样的……古典主义作品。”

Elrond横过一眼：“谢谢，作为前任的考古队员，我可以认为这个形容是一种恭维——请你看前面。”

“这确实是。”男人弯了下嘴角端正了姿势，“你原本是哪里人？”

Elrond吸了一口气，他不明白这人为什么能自顾自问下去，更不明白自己为什么要继续理他，也许是这样可以保证他好好看路开车：

“这很难讲，我是个混血儿，小时候也呆过太多地方。我出生在西瑞安河口——一个很小的地方，说了你可能都不知道。”

“我知道，我小学时候去过那里的海滩避暑。”

“是么？”Elrond略略惊讶。

“是啊，后来那里已经有个夏日度假酒店了，你不知道？”

“不知道，我六岁就离开那里了。”Elrond略顿了顿，“之后各地都呆过一阵，后来去了林顿，在那里念大学直到毕业。”

“你也是林顿大学？”金发男人坐直了身子。

“嗯？难道你也是？”黑发男人也坐直了，虽然他一直坐得挺直。

“你哪一级？”

“1967级，历史学院。你呢？”

“同一级，财经学院，在南校区哈林顿。难怪我对你完全没印象。”

为什么要对我有印象？我又没长得这么招摇让人过目不忘。Elrond暗自吐槽，嘴上还是平和地说：“嗯，历史学院在北校区佛林顿，不过单一个校区也是很大的，从未见过也很正常。”

“也是。不过艺术人文学院也在佛林顿，我有时候会逃经济学大课过去旁听艺术史。”

“没想到你本科专业是经济类，所以你现在画画是……”

“兴趣使然，半路出家。”

恐怕关键还是有钱任性，Elrond心说。看得出这个男人家境优渥，足以负担得起他这样随性的选择。

这种高高在上又我行我素的态度恐怕也是家庭环境给惯成的。

“你方才说，你是前任考古队员？”

Elrond在又一次突兀的提问中在膝上交叉起双手十指，简单地回答：“是。”

“为什么现在不做了？”那双锐利的蓝眼睛显然是在他无名指的戒指上停留了一下，“为了家庭和孩子？”

“是的。”他不打算否认这点，这一决定从未让他有过羞耻或后悔的感觉，无论别人如何看待。

“野外考古确实满世界跑常年不着家……你的妻子呢？”

“她有工作，是记者。”

“啊，也是不着家的。所以你就……？”

“我们商议好孩子们出生后轮流负责照顾家庭，前五年都是她在家里，现在轮到她出去工作了，这很公平。”他说。

讲完这些，黑发男人坦然地回望那双一直盯着自己的眼睛，等待着他的评论或者继续的发问，但对方这次没有。

微微歪头，蓝色琉璃般的眼珠不动也不眨，他竟然没有像Elrond遇到的大多数人一样，对此表示奇怪、唏嘘、无法理解或直白的不认可，这点就十分罕见。而那双眼眸传递的神情除了饶有兴趣的审视，还有一丝……欣赏和佩服？

是这样吗？Elrond着实不敢确定。

当然他也不愿一直这样做一个被追问被审视解读的对象，他不想如此被动，也不是毫无好奇。

“那你的儿子呢？恕我直言，画家也是一个不太着家的自由职业吧。”他把视线指向后视镜下悬挂的那枚绿叶坠饰。

阳光穿透银片上的镂刻，在仪表盘台上投映下几个字母——For my son。

“哦，我前妻带着他。”男人不咸不淡地回答，表情没什么变化。

“…………我很遗憾。”

“没什么好遗憾的，落得一个自由之身。”好不容易端正的姿势又一次朝窗边倾斜，“否则也看不到这么美丽的花海，不是吗？”

Elrond也朝外望去。

这一次窗外的风景不再是之前那种单调的绿了，而是大片大片的金色，在阳光与微风中绚烂地律动着。

金鸢尾沼地，确如其名。


	8. Chapter 8

“你怎么样？”车主人从车后座取了一些画具，冲Elrond歪了歪头，“我画画的时候不喜欢别人打扰。”

“哦，那我去那边走走，你随意。”

“行。”

金鸢尾沼地实际上是一片枯水期的河床，中间有一条窄窄浅浅的小溪，两岸的洼地里长满了芦苇、灯芯草和大片的黄菖蒲，有一座木质小拱桥横跨在溪水上，Elrond漫步到木桥上，春末芳菲将尽，但这里的鸢尾花期却格外得长，河床上茂盛的花朵已经吻上了桥头的栏杆，空气中满是微微湿润的芬芳。

他把手臂搭在栏杆上往下看，看到那位金发的画家已经下到河床上，他抱了一本酒红色丝绒封面的速写本，另一手拿着小型的水彩颜料盒和画笔，似乎正在用视野取景。

他选定了一块平整的石头坐下，把笔叼在嘴里，解开系着速写本的绑带，并用这条红丝绒的绑带将脑后的长发绑成一束，然后便打开速写本开始作画。

这时他好像变了一个人，之前慵懒不羁的姿态和我行我素的锋芒都敛去了，低着头的侧脸看起来很安静，有一种仿佛设下结界屏障一般不受打扰的专注。鸢尾花有的半凋有的含苞有的盛放，让整个花海的颜色呈现出深浅不一的微妙变化，而其中最浅的金色，是阳光下接近于白金的发色。

Elrond觉得自己的位置应该才是最好的取景点，从他的视角看去，正是一幅构图完美的画。

花海远处传来了一些人声，有别人也来到了这里，恐怕也是无意之间路过发现这处美景的。

那是一家三口，年轻的父母牵着一个四五岁大的金发的孩子，Elrond远远看着他们，想到上一次带孩子们来的时候，他们也在花海中嬉闹，玩得很开心，然而他们却不能像这个孩子一样采花送给妈妈，那段记忆里Celebrian并不在场，母亲的位置是缺失的。

那一家三口走到了金发男人画画的地方附近，Elrond有些担心他们会不会打扰他作画，毕竟他说过画画的时候喜欢一个人，所幸那家人还是比较尊重距离感的，只是站在远处围观，过了一会，那个孩子却挣脱了父母的手，向捧着素描本的那位蹒跚着小步跑去。

看他的家长没有阻止的意思，Elrond拔腿往桥下走。

然而金发男人只是将颜料盒往里移动到孩子触碰不到的位置，面上并没有不悦的神色，当小男孩将一束小花递给他的时候，他还伸手摸了摸他的头。

Elrond走了过去，看着那家人携手离开，小男孩还回头对他挥了挥手。

“你还挺喜欢孩子的？”

金发男人转着手上的笔：“我不喜欢，他们大多吵得要死。但那孩子还行，长得也不错，金发碧眼，有点像我儿子，不过我儿子的眼睛当然要漂亮多了。”

“你儿子肯定长得非常漂亮，我是说肯定会很像你……”呃，这么说会不会有点不妥？男性一般不会喜欢别人说自己漂亮？Elrond有点后悔说了这句不假思索的客套。

金发男人只是看了他一秒，笑道：“废话。”然后继续低头作画了，唇角依然微微勾着，看起来心情很好。

哈？就因为我刚刚夸他和他儿子漂亮？

Elrond感觉有点好笑。

“如果想喝什么的话，汽车后备箱里有，你自己随便拿吧。”那人一边画一边说。

“好，谢谢。”

这算那句恭维的奖励？

“顺便也帮我拿一瓶。”

这才是重点吧。

Elrond无奈笑着摇摇头往停车的地方走去。

他打开后备箱找到了装满瓶子的纸箱，玻璃瓶内红宝石色的液体乍看很像葡萄或浆果的果汁，但是……

拧开一瓶，扑鼻而来一股红酒的醇香，光闻着就能醉的感觉。

他皱眉想了想，只拿了手上这一瓶便合上了后盖。

“嗯？你不喝吗？”男人接过他递来的瓶子，问道。

“这是酒。”

“是啊，多温尼安，最好的酒，虽然我为了低调好藏把标签都撕掉了。”

看对方一脸毫无意识的无辜，Elrond叹出一口气：“回去的时候总得有人开车。”

“这批度数不高……”

“那也不行，再者，你可以好好看风景，我也不用再提心吊胆看你开车。”

那双蓝眼睛再一次一眨不眨地盯着他，被酒液侵染得有些红润的唇角挑了起来：

“你知道我为什么会说‘古典主义’是一种恭维吗？”

“啊？”

“因为我确实挺喜欢古典主义的。”他没头没脑地丢下这一句，又喝了一口酒，不再理会Elrond满脸的莫名其妙。

Elrond顶着巨大的问号，但看着那张带着无端的优越感若无其事转回去的侧颜，他突然觉得受到了挑战，这种感觉就像是学生时代打篮球，有人突破防守在你懵逼的时候直接一个三步上篮得了两分。

于是他上前了一步：

“你知道吗，希腊人和以色列人都有在墓地上种植鸢尾花的习俗。所以……”他神秘地放低了语调，“咱们脚下踩的，极有可能就是个古墓。”

金发男人笔一顿，下意识地低头看，两秒后才反应过来，面无表情又转了过去，冷冷道：“无不无聊。”

可Elrond分明地看到画纸上涂绘鸢尾花茎时歪斜的一笔。

他的嘴角偷偷噙了一抹小小的坏笑，在心里给自己的计分板上加了三分。

背对着他，蓝色眼眸的余光将这抹莫名其妙的胜利微笑收入眼底，微不可查地啧了啧嘴。

原来可以自己考古自己的活体古董也会开这么幼稚的玩笑。

之后他们都不再说话。

金发的继续安静地低头作画，时而饮一口葡萄酒；黑发的静静地站在他的身侧，看着一页页画纸被金色填满。

Elrond已经完全忘记了这人最初说画画的时候不喜欢有别人在旁边。

而画家自己好像也忘了。

不久之后已近黄昏，天色渐渐暗了下来，金发男人突然抬起头望向西方的天际，Elrond也循着他的目光看去。

“要下雨了。”他俩异口同声地说，随即惊讶地对视在一起。

Elrond轻咳了一声：“野外考古必须要注意天气的变化，如果云层是那样的，就该抓紧收拾东西和保护现场了。”

“野外画画也一样。”金发男人调侃了一下，解散了发带收拾起画具，“我们走吧。”

Elrond坐到驾驶座扣上安全带，突然想起了什么，问道：“你是不是经常酒后驾车？”

“偶尔，就喝了一点，又不是醉驾，我酒量很好。”

“最好不要再这样。”

“之前我一直一个人开车，你让我去哪找代驾？”副驾驶座的人不屑地反驳着，但这次却也扣上了安全带。

可能是因为再也不用为任性的司机而担忧，回去路上的气氛轻松多了。

金发男人还打开了车载音响，正巧是上午Elrond在家听的古典乐电台，韦伯的钢琴曲《邀舞》正弹奏到第22小节，轻盈欢快的曲调在车内流淌。

“有只狗追着我们车跑。”

“那就是你朋友说的‘路标’？”

“明明是只白狗，Blibo真是个色盲。”

下雨了，担心雨水飘入打湿车内，Elrond升起了车窗。雨中的田野其实别有一番风味，但金发男人却不太爱看窗外了。

Elrond被盯得有些不自在，不过倒不是反感，他只是觉得自己该说点什么。

“怎么？难道我是个很好的写生对象吗？”

对方很认真地说：“你确实是。”

“那好的写生对象该具备什么条件？”

“受光感良好的立体五官，长时间坐得住，表情别一直变来变去，”把手指关节抵在嘴前，眯起的蓝眸认真严肃，“最好眼睛里有故事。”

黑发男人握着方向盘，没有接话。

麋鹿跑车在瓢泼大雨中终于抵达了小屋。

Elrond把手按在车门把手上，想了想又转头问道副驾驶座的人：“你怎么办？”

“嗯……找个旅馆？这地方有什么像样点的住宿吗？指个路？”

“那个，其实如果不介意的话，可以暂住我家。”

“方便吗？你的妻子和孩子呢？”

“我太太出差领奖去了，孩子们在他们外祖父母家，这四日我一人在家，家里也有客房。”

“却之不恭，我正好也就呆这几天，”副驾驶座的人颔首浅笑道，“不胜感激，Rivendell先生——虽然你家信箱上写了两个相连的名字，但我想后面这个才是你的姓氏。”

Elrond不动声色地问：“你为何会这样想？”

“因为……”白皙修长的手指轻抵在揶揄浅笑的唇边，“像你这样虚有其表的、看似活体古董实则内核思想超越现代世俗理解的表面古典主义，肯定会本着某种原则把两个姓氏都写上去，而且还会把自己的姓氏置于妻子的后面。”

黑发下的眉梢轻轻挑了挑。经历这趟一来一回的车程，他发现自己已经完全了解了这人的说话方式——这句揶揄调侃并不含有任何奚落或讽刺的隐喻，甚至可能有相反的意思。

忍不住绽开一个轻松而和煦的笑容，他向前伸出了手：“Elrond，这是我的名字。”

金发男人也微微一笑，握住了他的手：“Thranduil。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、说明一下此文的世界观：Middle Earth是世界上另一个大洲，这个大洲上的现代人种包括埃尔达、伊甸、瑙格等等民族，是古埃尔达人、古伊甸人、古瑙格人的后裔，这些古代历史大概就相当于夏商周秦汉唐宋对于我们当代中国人一样。  
> 但本文提及的地点和原著没有关系，不用在意，就当是一些地理概念就可以了。
> 
> 2、就我嗑RPS的经验，两个男的如果对彼此有好感，他们的表现就是：幼稚、幼稚、幼稚，以及觉得对方比自己更加幼稚= =


	9. Chapter 9

车道到门前一小段路上的雨把他俩都淋湿了，Elrond慷慨地让出浴室以尽待客之道，等他自己也洗漱打理好走出来，看见他的客人正站在客厅的前廊下。

他披了一件暗酒红色的丝绒外袍，和那本素描簿的颜色很相似，这人似乎挺偏爱这个颜色，就像他手前已经空了一半的瓶内的酒液。在这种深红的映衬下，他的皮肤显得更白，冰蓝瞳色显得更浅，接近于白金色的半湿长发软软地搭在肩头，从后背垂落下去，整个人的色调看起来毫无重量一般的苍白浅淡，仿佛那件外袍吸走了他全部的血色与温度。

所幸前廊下的灯光是暖的，照射在他身上，柔和了侧颜的棱角，似乎也柔和了冰蓝眼瞳锐利的眼神。

他正端着酒杯，专注地注视着那一面照片墙，最中心最醒目的几张照片是三个可爱孩童的笑颜，还有一张全家福。

Elrond走过去与之并肩站在一起，隔着半臂的距离。

“我的儿子和女儿。”

几乎是多此一举的说明，因为那三个孩子长得都与他很是相像。Elladan、Elrohir与Arwen都完全继承了父亲的黑发和灰眸，没有遗传到母亲的银发和蓝色眼珠，为此Celebrian倒没觉得什么，反而是孩子们的外公小小地抱怨过，他妻子这么美的金发自己女儿没有遗传到，自己女儿的银发也没有遗传给任何一个外孙，总感觉不是很甘心呢。

“你女儿长得可真像你。”Thranduil也不由得感叹基因的力量，这个小小年纪却不显幼稚的漂亮女孩完全复制了父亲尖翘的鼻子、深邃的眼窝、雕塑般精致古典又不失大气的轮廓，但却以一种独有的特质完美地柔化了那种英挺的棱角感，让她的整体气质看起来非常温柔——这一点简直是她父亲的翻版，更不用说那双清朗的灰色明眸和如云的墨色秀发。

身旁如此相似的眼眸只是多了一些岁月赋予的魅力，其中流淌过温暖与宠溺，看得出这个最小的女儿是他最心爱的掌上明珠。

“你的两个双胞胎儿子倒是看起来挺大了。”

“Elladan和Elrohir今年11岁，他俩比同龄的孩子个子蹿得快，或许是爱运动的缘故。你知道，这是男孩子最好动的年纪。”Elrond微笑道。

“……那至少还有个七八年。”

“什么？”

“我儿子三岁，离这个年纪还有个七八年。不过我也不知道他会不会长这么快。事实上，上一次我见到他的时候，他还不会叫爸爸，只会发出ada、ada的音节。”

身边这个人竟突然提起了自己的儿子。Elrond默默地听着那状似不经意的语气，以及潜藏在底下的一丝落寞。同为人父，他懂得错过孩子的成长是一种怎样的感觉。他想出言安慰，但他知道不能这么做。

他给自己也倒了一杯酒，由此往那个方向靠近了一些，两人之间的距离缩小了。

“你知道吗，在古埃尔达语里，‘Ada’就是Dad的意思，很奇妙，对么？”

冰蓝色的眼瞳转过来对着他，在被他发现眼底的那一丝颤动的波澜之时又转了回去。

“你精通古埃尔达语，很了不起。这门古语我只会一个词——‘Namárie’，据说是再见的意思。”

“那不是一般日常用语，往往用在更正式的场合。”Elrond也顺着他的话不着痕迹地转移开话题，“而且它的意思不是Goodbye，而是意味着长久离别的Farewell。”

“Farewell……”Thranduil喃喃地念着，往墙的另一侧移动了几步，暗红色的衣袍带起了一阵小小的风。

他停在了比较靠近角落的一组照片前。

“人生各阶段毕业照嗯？你还真是一板一眼的典型。啧，连高中毕业晚会的都有……大学本科的——佛林顿的学士服原来长这样……硕士博士的——果然硕博连读会秃？……以及……”他突然顿住了，“等等，这张不是你……你有兄弟？”

Elrond看向他，难以掩饰眼中的惊异。

如果自己和孪生弟弟不刻意强调区别，即使是熟人也曾弄混过，母亲和养父应该是这个世界上为数不多的能够一眼分辨他们的人。而这个见面还不到一天的陌生人，仅仅是看了几张再普通不过的老照片……他甚至都没对他说过自己有个双胞胎兄弟。

“你…你是怎么看出来的？”

“这里，他有耳洞，你没有，而且你看着就不是会去打耳洞的人。”Thranduil指向照片中人耳垂上的一个小点，语气像在说一件最显而易见、长眼睛的都能发现的事情。

Elrond不得不佩服这种敏锐的观察力，这是画家先天的天赋还是训练的结果？

“嗯，Elros，我的双胞胎弟弟。”他状似随意地说，希望自己过于简短的介绍不会再次触发这种敏锐的感知。

幸而Thranduil并未在意，评论了一句“你俩确实挺像的”就把注意力转向了下一张照片。

那是一张野外考古发掘现场的留影，照片中的Elrond看起来不过二十出头，他和几个队员站在巨大的遗迹废墟前，有一个约莫三十岁、挺有领导气质的黑发男人位于中间，很是器重地搭着他的肩膀。

“我的导师，Ereinion Gil-galad教授，考古界很有分量的一位人物，特别是古埃尔达和古努门诺尔领域。”

“啊，他就是Gil-galad？没想到这么年轻。”

“是的，他八年前在末日火山附近考古的时候遭遇了百年不遇的火山喷发，去的时候才37岁。你也听说过他？”

Thranduil点点头：“其实是因为我父亲，他爱好收藏古埃尔达辛达一脉的古董，有一次他花了大价钱收到了一件据说是多瑞亚斯的琉璃白鹿摆件，去找Gil-galad做鉴定，对方派助理回电说那并不是多瑞亚斯的，我父亲气得当场摔碎了它。没想到隔了一天之后，电话又来了，这次说虽然那不是多瑞亚斯的但也是后来第二纪元古埃尔达人做的仿品，同样价值不菲。若不是你导师当时去火山考古了，我父亲可能会冲到他家杀了他。”

导师对自己恩重如山，每每提及他的意外辞世都是沉重的话题，但不知道为何，今次与这个人对谈，氛围却意外的轻松，Elrond甚至忍不住调侃了一下：

“我说一座死火山那时候怎么会突然喷发，你父亲的诅咒？”

“我父亲的怒火。”Thranduil晃了晃酒杯，“哦，我知道这里面涉及买卖文物的事，但想追责也没用了，他老人家早两年也驾鹤西去了，棺材里还带着那根摔碎的断口很尖锐的鹿角碎片。”

“为什么？”

“他说他要去地狱里找Gil-galad拼命。”

Elrond笑得把酒喷在了杯子里。他咳了几声，道：“想不到我们还有这样的渊源。”

“我也想不到你曾经是这个样子。”金发男人朝边上那一组照片昂了昂下巴。

那一组照片拍摄的也都是野外考古的现场，每个画面中都出现的那个年轻人，或站在壮观的建筑遗迹前指挥调度，或蹲在墓葬坑前进行测绘，或伏在地上用小刷子清理着尚未出土的文物。绿褐色工作服的衣袖高高挽起，半长的黑发在脑后编成一束，大部分时候他专注工作根本没注意镜头，偶尔几张面对镜头的笑得很傻，额头上汗水和尘土都来不及擦拭，灰头土脸的样子却掩不了眼里闪烁的光芒。他看起来比现在站在照片前的这个端端正正戴着金丝边眼镜、家居服扣子都扣到最顶上一颗的成熟男人要随性许多，自由许多。

Elrond凝视着他，感觉就像凝视着一个陌生人。他很久都不曾来看这组照片，都快忘了自己还有一段这么年轻这么意气风发的岁月。

“古多瑞亚斯和古纳国斯隆德的地下宫殿群遗迹……刚多林七重门遗址——你们在清理的这个想必就是格林加尔和贝尔希尔金银双树巨雕的基座，可惜也就剩个基座了……这个看起来是古努门诺尔沉船的残骸……你还真参与了不少重大的考古项目。”

“这些你都能认得出来？”Elrond的惊讶更胜方才。古埃尔达考古是全球考古界相对冷门的一块，兴起不过近三十年，而且他仅仅凭着照片里这些考古现场的一角，就把对应遗迹的名称说得分毫不差。

“我毕竟是搞艺术的，从造型纹饰认个风格流派什么的是本行。”Thranduil歪了歪头，“而且《古埃尔达的艺术》我有全套。但说实话，那套书图不错，编得很差劲。”

“我看过这套书，确实有些不足……”

“译名混乱，漏洞百出，配图说明基本都很含混，比如格林加尔和贝尔希尔的造型来源究竟是什么，交代得不清不楚。”

“是古埃尔达创世传说中大地女神创造的双圣树泰尔佩瑞安与劳瑞林。”Elrond条件反射地回道，他思索了片刻接着说，“我想，造成这样情况的原因，还是编者缺乏对相关历史的系统了解，毕竟艺术史与正史是相互交融的。但目前确实没有一本比较权威且全面系统地介绍古埃尔达历史、语言与传说的大众向读物，你不能要求所有的读者都去查看那些专业性很强、主题太具针对性、又过于艰涩的考古论文，这或许也是古埃尔达考古长期曲高和寡的一个原因。”

他说完抬起头，才发现湖水般的眼瞳正深深地注视着自己，径直探入了自己的眼底深处，因为专注的凝视浅蓝眸色似乎都变得深了一些，他努力克制住自己想要后退一步的冲动。

“怎么了？”

对方摇了摇头，撤去了那样的目光，Elrond感觉他似乎有一瞬间的失落，未及细想就听Thranduil问他：“三年前纳国斯隆德第17窟被发现的消息，你可有关注？”

Elrond微微一怔：“有。”

“那你应该知道，那个洞窟是一个掩藏在石壁之后的密室，无意间打碎了墙体的一个小角发现了几件古瑙格人制作的饰品，随后便引起了轰动。当时这个项目的幕后投资是孤山集团，为了尽快得到墙后密室内的宝藏，他们破坏了外墙体上的壁画。”

Elrond当然清晰地记得三年前的这次考古‘事故’，还有他得知这个消息之时，无以复加的心痛。

“Gil-galad不在了，你也离开了，考古圈失去了你们，就如同一潭寂寥的死水，许久不曾有过什么大发现，好不容易出了一次惊喜，却徒留了令人痛惜的遗憾。”

Elrond没说话，给自己又倒了一杯酒。

“你真的不考虑回去？”

“不，至少不是现在。”他平静地回答，握着空酒杯的指节却已经发白。

Thranduil没有继续追问，他又开了一瓶酒，给两人都添了一大杯。

************************

“说真的……他们会不会喝了太多的……酒……”Elrohir用唇缝说。

“大晚上的……喝醉什么的……”Elladan更像是在说腹语了。

“我父亲不会喝醉。”Legolas直了直身子，“他酒量很好，只要他不想让自己醉他就能不醉。”

“这怎么可能？”双子一脸不信。

“这是真的。”接话的是Aragorn。

他微一偏头，正好撞上了两道灼灼的目光，他知道他们都想到了同一件事。

那是大学时一场学生会接风宴，在Golden Hall酒吧，Aragorn没忍心拒绝系花的敬酒，谁知从这一杯开始，这场聚会就发展成了针对下一任学生会会长的灌酒。他还没来得及为难，一个人突然挡在他面前，帮他解决了所有递过来的酒杯，那种一仰脖子一杯下肚举重若轻的姿态引发了在场太多人的不服，于是这场灌酒又演变成了一场拼酒。

当他帮忙收拾好一片狼藉的残局，叫车把那些喝趴的同学一个个送回了宿舍，在酒吧之外的夜色下，这场拼酒唯一的赢家以及参与者中唯一还能稳稳站着的人，就在那儿等着他。

那人背对着门口站着，习惯性地戴上了外衣的帽子掩藏那头惹眼的金发，修长笔直的背影就像一棵优雅的小树苗。

他走过去与他并肩而立，问：“你还好？”

“我很好。”那双纯蓝的眼睛看起来神志很清醒，只是稍稍蒙了一层朦胧的水雾，里面映照出不夜城中的霓虹灯海，“我酒量很好的，可能是遗传，Ada说我小时候奶粉都是他拿红酒冲的。”

他们一起笑了起来。由于专业和家庭熏陶的缘故，Aragorn知道Ada就是古埃尔达语里Dad的意思。他想Legolas可能还是稍微有点醉了，否则也不会用这样奇特的称呼吧。

如今想来，这似乎是Legolas唯一一次跟他提到自己的父亲。

他们当时是一起走回宿舍的，几乎一路无话。

夜风中，他能闻到身边飘来的淡淡的酒味，还有酒味也遮掩不住的，他身上一贯有着的森林一样清新的味道。

那条路好像很短，短得没走几步就到了尽头。

又好像很长，长得如同一生的时光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Namárie：昆雅语，“再见、永别”之意，比较正式的用法。原著第一部中，盖奶在罗瑞恩送别护戒队时，用昆雅语唱过名为《Namárie》的骊歌。
> 
> 【原著位面的大王（冷笑）：竟然让本辛达说这种被禁止的语言，胆子挺大？我刀呢？  
> ——大王饶命！（跪下小声）而且我就不信领主在给你治疗的时候没有用昆雅语念过咒语什么的……  
> 大王：你和埃尔隆德能比？？？（挥剑——）你要有那样的嗓子念黑语都行。  
> 作者，扑街】  
> 
> 
> 2、上篇注释提过在这篇的设定里，这些古代中洲历史大概就相当于夏商周秦汉唐宋对于我们当代中国人一样，第一纪元历史可以把它当做商朝，之前一直只有史料传说，但没有考古实证，直到发现了古多瑞亚斯古刚多林等等这些遗迹（类似于安阳殷墟遗址）才证明了这个时代真的存在。  
> 本人只是艺术史论专业，不是考古学专业，涉及专业方面的部分不要太较真哈……


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil好像已经对照片墙失去了兴趣，他握着酒杯环顾了一下四周，目光落在了客厅角落的一架钢琴上。

他抚了一把琴盖：“都积灰了。”

“前几年我妻子给女儿买的，想要培养一些她的艺术爱好，不过Arwen不太喜欢，之后就没怎么弹过了。”

“你家就没别人弹了吗？你妻子不会？”Thranduil随口问道。

“嗯，她不会。”

“那又何必让孩子学呢？”Thranduil径自在琴凳上坐了下来，轻车熟路地翻开了琴盖，“小时候我也被我爸逼着学过琴，我那时深恶痛绝，甚至动过砸掉那架斯坦威的念头。不过后来发现，艺术之间多少都是互通的。”

他的手指悬在琴上，白皙的指节投落下修长的阴影，与黑白的琴键组合在一起，似乎天生就该如此相宜。

“我想想……”

指尖落了下去，美妙的旋律就此流淌而出。

Elrond被钉在了原地，他想阻止，可他什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着那双美丽的手以优雅无比的姿态剥开了他不愿意触及的回忆。

这首曲子……这首曲子是……

“《Namárie》……”他喃喃道。

“是的，冷门曲目《Namárie》，还是最冷门的那一节。我猜得没错，你果然会弹，毕竟你也长得一双这样的手。”金发男人结束了弹奏，戏谑地瞟了一眼搭在钢琴边缘的手，那是一双同样漂亮的手。可当他抬头撞上黑发男人的视线时，他愣住了。

一直波澜不惊的灰色眼眸之中，竟然流露着那么深切的悲伤。

一瞬间他感到手足无措，鬼知道他已经多久没有体会过这样的情绪了。

他想站起来，可外袍长长的衣裾却勾在了琴凳的一角上，拉得他微微踉跄了一下。

该死的。他在心里狠狠暗骂了一句。

Elrond抓着他的胳膊轻扶了他一下，然后弯腰把暗红色的衣裾从琴凳上解放开。

“我的养父，他曾经教我弹琴，但他去世之后我便不再弹了。”低头时，他简单地说。

“……嗯。”

一时间只有窗外淅沥的雨声。

“你明天还要去写生吗？”

“……嗯？是。”

“不早了。”

“哦，是的。”

“那去休息吧。”

“好。”

“上楼走廊最里面一间。”

楼梯间本就不大，两个一米九上下的高大男人站在一起显得拥挤，指明了客房位置之后，Elrond本想退出去，但他注意到他的客人好像突然有什么话想说，却欲言又止。

于是他靠着扶手站定，温和的灰色眼睛以一种恰到好处的分寸地注视着面前的人，无言地相询诱导却也不施与任何压力。

“那个……你知道，”金发男人生硬地开口，这种略显迟疑的状态非常不符合他之前的画风，“如果方才弹那首曲子触动了你不愿回想的记忆……有必要的话，我可以道歉。”

那双睫毛很长的眼眸微垂，看向楼梯下方铺得平平整整没有一个褶皱的地毯，他看起来有点纠结，又在刻意掩饰纠结；似乎后悔说出了这样一句平时压根不会说的话，却又感觉如果不说的话会更加后悔。

隔着极近的距离，Elrond察觉到了这些情绪。

不可思议，那种无懈可击的高傲从容好像终于有了一道细微的裂缝，今日这个男人通过犀利的洞察几次勘破了自己，甚至包括自己被掩藏封存的另一面，现在情况竟调转了过来。前考古专家不禁想，如果他顺着这道裂缝往下挖掘，会不会发现失落的遗迹或奇异的珍宝呢？

近距离打量那副刻意掩饰纠结的表情，Elrond觉得有些有趣，甚至还有那么点……可爱？

于是他露出了一个发自内心的笑容：

“你不用担心，我不会为了计较一个本就不必要的道歉而对你下逐客令的。”

听到这句，Thranduil抱起胳膊瞪大眼睛看着他，似乎觉得他不可理喻。他张了张嘴最终还是没说什么，无语地瞪视一眼便返身往楼上走去。

待到深红色的衣袍几乎消失在转角，Elrond听到一句近乎于自语的低语：

“谁是因为担心这个。”


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil是被清晨的阳光和食物的味道叫醒的，醒来的时候还恍惚了一下身在何处，毕竟睡醒时闻到早餐的香味，是他记忆里太过遥远的事。

他一向是比较择床的，但昨晚在这间陌生的小客房里却一夜无梦地睡得很沉，新换的床单和被子上有淡淡的洗衣粉香味和被太阳晒过的舒服味道，这让他又懒懒地在这张对躺惯大床的他来说有些拘束的单人床上又赖了一会才起来。

客房位于二楼的里厢，走出来时他顺道从开着的门外瞥了一眼其他的房间。如此看来，与客房同位于二楼的，是他儿女的卧室。

双胞胎儿子的房间是一整个房间，床铺、书桌、柜子几乎完全对称，显示出某种不偏不倚的态度，但与这种严谨苛刻相对的是家长对他们成长的很大程度的放任，房间里摆满了许多与学习无关的东西，玩具、模型、篮球、球拍、吉他、漫画……涵盖了青少年在这个年纪里各种各样三分钟热度的兴趣，这些东西就这么大大方方地摆在外面，它们的主人完全不用和许多同龄人一样要将它们藏起来，否则会因此受到父母的责骂。

女儿的房间比哥哥们的小，但却是朝向最好的一间，被早晨的阳光照射得很是温馨。纱幔窗帘、梳妆台，还有柜子里的洋娃娃，都显示着女孩被宠爱得如同一个小公主，然而整个房间的色调并没有恶俗的粉红色，而是清新却也不失少女气息的薄荷绿色与原木色，这种淡雅不俗的色彩搭配让画家看着挺舒服。

为了透气，空屋门都是开着的，这家人的生活就这样不设防备地暴露在他的眼前，如同昨晚透过那面照片墙，他能够那么直接地窥探到他过去的人生。

Thranduil的家庭环境与如今从事的事业让他对人的观察力敏锐异常，他见过形形色色的人，大部分在刚见面时就失去了观察的兴趣，他也明白只有真正干净通透没有阴影的灵魂才能经受住这样的审度。

这间小宅中的种种表明着这个与自己同龄的男人家庭美满并安于现状，但果真是如此吗？昨晚浴室中的两套沐浴用品，男士的比女士的要少许多，而后者也并不是新换上的，他也是经历过恋情与婚姻的人，对于女性（以及男性）沐浴露洗发水的消耗量是有数的。

这个家打理得井井有条，但唯独缺少了女主人的生活痕迹。

至于安于现状……照片上那个二十余岁考古队员的灰色眼睛，是他所见过的最明亮最富有朝气的眼睛，如同银灰色的璀璨星河蕴藏着永不熄灭的光；而这种光芒昨夜唯一一次在那双年近不惑的眼睛里闪过，是他与自己谈论《古埃尔达的艺术》那本书的时候。

流光星河转瞬而逝，重归于温和无澜的灰色薄暮。他发现自己无比渴望再看一次那样的光，如果自己能把它画下来就好了，但他知道，那不可能画得出来。

他之所以专攻风景与植物，绝少画人像，并非是认为自己的技术不足以驾驭后者，而是总感觉自己所观察到的和笔墨所能表达的、观者所能体会的永远隔着一层距离，那距离不是增强画技就可以弥补的，这种自己无力掌控的感觉让他很厌恶，而花花草草就没有这么复杂了。

所以还是吃了早餐赶紧去画那些花花草草吧，清晨的光影又值得一番琢磨了。

如此想着，他步下了楼梯，越过餐厅，看见了那个在开放式厨房中忙碌的背影。

背影转过身冲他打个招呼：“早，昨晚睡得可好？”

“挺好。你一般都起得这么早吗？”

“习惯了。咖啡还是茶？”

问得太自然了，Thranduil反应了一秒才明白对方是在问自己早餐喝什么：“哦，茶就行。”

“正好，我早餐喜欢喝的也是茶，那就不用再煮咖啡了。”Elrond端过一杯热茶和一份三明治，“如果孩子们还在，还得准备个果汁之类的，现在都省了。”

“那你确实挺辛苦的。”Thranduil也不见外地拉开椅子坐在了桌边。

“还行，习惯了。”黑发男人不知道有没有意识到自己又说了一遍这三个字，转过身去忙了，没忘关照一句趁热吃，Thranduil想这句话是不是他在早餐时对他家孩子也说习惯了才会对自己也说得这么顺嘴。

“我在想是不是该给你食宿费了。”说实话，味道真的很好，比他住过的一些星级酒店提供的早餐要合胃口，而在这种小镇上简陋的旅宿也一定享受不到这样的服务。

“拿你的酒抵好了。”知道他不是当真，Elrond也以玩笑应对，“多温尼安酒庄的红酒，很贵吧？”

“我有私人渠道优惠，可以分享给你，独你一家。”

“那还真是受宠若惊。”

“铃——”水槽边的壁挂式的电话响了。

“您好……嗯你到了？一切顺利吗？那就好……嗯，孩子们在外婆家都很好，昨晚和我通了电话，你父母也都很好。……嗯，你忙吧。明天的颁奖晚宴顺利，别太累。再见。”

注意到Celebrian那头的繁忙，Elrond也没有多问，Celebrian匆匆道别挂上了电话，他很顺其自然地理解，完全不会觉得自己受到了敷衍对待，因为早年间互换角色的他们也是一样。

与其说这是十几年夫妻生活形成的默契，不如说这是他们婚姻最初就形成的状态——对彼此事业的最充分的理解、尊重与支持，若不是这点，他们也不会走到一起。

他们是因为亲友介绍而相识的，当时Celebrian参加工作不久，十余年前的新闻界性别歧视更加严重，Celebrian的工作不顺利，根本无法实现自己最初的抱负，一度心情不快。而她家里也催她去相亲，疼爱她的父母并非是要她尽快结婚生子，而是希望她能够放下一点事业上的执念，通过恋爱转移一下注意力。她相亲遇到过很多对象，条件非常不错，也对年轻漂亮的Celebrian很有好感，但他们大都无法理解一个女孩子这样的事业心，就算不要求她辞职做全职太太的也希望她能换一份轻松一些的工作方便照顾家庭。

直到她遇到了Elrond Rivendell，这个时年不满三十已经在考古界崭露头角的年轻博士，他英俊、温和、儒雅、沉静，他身上有许多现世已不多见的传统品质与智慧，却没有一点现世男人身上普遍存在的不良习惯或劣根性，最重要的是完全能够理解她对自己事业的投入，在这一点上，他们惺惺相惜。

她热爱自己的记者工作却并非不婚主义，他同样不是，却也因为工作的缘故无法和那些希望男友绕着自己转的小女孩走到一起，那还有什么人比彼此更适合的呢？他们步入婚姻组建家庭生儿育女，并且完美地遵守一份公平的夫妻协定：轮流投身事业，轮流照顾家庭。

他们十二年的共同生活中从未吵过一次架，偶尔的意见不合都有更成熟冷静的处理方式。Celebrian也有一些闺蜜，当初炫耀着自己的男友有多浪漫爱情有多甜蜜，可到后来都在抱怨自己的丈夫应酬醉酒、不修边幅、回家就没几句好话、时不时就争得脸红脖子粗，并且完全把自己对家庭的付出当做了理所当然。每逢此时Celebrian就是庆幸的。

比起很多以青春恋爱为始而缔结的婚姻，他们的关系少了一些激情澎湃的部分，却显得细水长流。

当然，他们也像寻常夫妻一样有过新婚蜜月，而米斯泷德就是他们当初去度蜜月的地方。

或许就是想到了这个地方，这让Elrond在妻子挂掉电话之后听了两声忙音才把自己手上的听筒放回原处。

Thranduil端着红茶杯，望着那个水槽前挂掉电话重新打理蔬菜的背影。

真的很奇怪，这个男人明明在做这些琐碎凡俗的家务事，却没有太多的烟火气。马铃薯在从容不迫的刀下打着卷褪下一整条飘逸的外皮又被切成均匀的小块，他不像是在切菜，而像是做研究或者搞艺术。

就，很优雅。

按昨日他自己的说法，这个人已经被这样的生活包围了六年有余，但人间烟火好像完全没有办法侵染他。

咽下最后一口红茶，Thranduil第一次觉得不能这样坦然地袖手旁观。

“嗯……有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

水槽前的人低声笑了一下：“不怕给我添乱了？”

“不怕，除非你怕，比如我炸了厨房什么的。”Thranduil迈开长腿两三步就跨到了他边上，还挽了衬衫袖口。

看这个行动力Elrond也不打算推据了：“那你帮我削胡萝卜？……像这样，可以吗？小心点刀。”

“唔……这样对吗？”

Elrond忍住笑，他小刀用得还挺熟练的，就是削萝卜像削铅笔。

“对，但萝卜头可以不用削这么尖。”

Thranduil咬牙嘟囔了一句“我也习惯了”，不耐烦地一刀剁了那个碍眼的尖头，力气有点大，那一小截胡萝卜没有落进水槽里，而是飞了出去落到地上。

他俩同时蹲下身去捡。

Elrond的手先触碰到了碎块，而在此时，一丝微凉的陌生触感落在他袖口上卷裸露的前臂上。

那是因为低头而垂落的几缕浅金色的发丝，它们片刻后又因为抬头起身的动作而从他的前臂上抽离。

滑凉如丝绸，纤柔如鸟羽，当它们拂过皮肤时引起了一阵莫名的战栗。

他站起来把那截胡萝卜丢进垃圾桶，微微怔神之际去开水龙头洗手，而这时旁边那只手越过水槽想去拿下一根胡萝卜，两只前臂就这样相贴着蹭过。

他们都挽起了袖口，贴合的一瞬间，裸露的皮肤完全感知了对方的肌理和体温。

好歹比刚刚那几缕发丝的温热一些，但依旧低于普通人的体温，符合这整个人发色瞳色肤色看起来都没什么温度的浅淡色调，就似他某些不说话的时候散发出来的气质，隔离于世外，冷冷的，像霜雪。

但自己被蹭过的那块皮肤却留下了无端的热度。

Elrond的动作稍稍僵了僵，但还是继续打开了水龙头洗手，有意无意地让水流流过那一小片皮肤。

关了水，他拿起盛放胡萝卜的小篮筐，直接放到了好像突然有了耐心慢条斯理研究胡萝卜去皮术的那人的手前。


	12. Chapter 12

当Elrond打开靠副驾驶座一侧的车门时，Thranduil在车里问他：“是不是应该让你来开？”

“可以。”他笑笑说，绕到了另一侧的车门，“老实说，你这车真不错。”

“那就多开开。”Thranduil没有出车门，而是直接猫腰爬到了副驾驶座上，金发从他平阔的背部流泻下去，他从座位上摸出Elrond刚刚放下的一本书，“您可真是用功啊，大学者。”

“闲书而已，只是怕等会无聊。”Elrond耸耸肩，扣好安全带，他侧目看了一眼无动于衷的旁边，犹豫了一下探过身去。

金发的大少爷由着他给自己扣了安全带，扬了扬手里的书：“叶芝？你喜欢他的诗？”

“对，很俗套是吗？”Elrond自嘲道。

“俗套的不是叶芝而是《当你老了》，当然，它虽然被引用得滥大街了却真的写得不错。”

“是，他还有更多没那么出名的好诗。”Elrond说着踩下油门，这时在嚣张的引擎声中，有一个声音低低吟诵了两句诗。

“鼓动翅膀的白色飞蛾，飞蛾般的星辰苍穹中闪烁……”

“我将浆果投入溪河，小鳟鱼咬钩是一尾银色……你喜欢这一首？”

Thranduil高深莫测地笑了下：“你不觉得……苍穹中的星辰和你挺配？”

Elrond抬了抬眉梢：“我该说什么？也许浆果与苹果花也很适合你？”

他没有告诉他，这首《流浪者安古斯之歌》确实是叶芝诗集中他最喜欢的一首。

晨间的日光让金色的鸢尾花田多了几分宁静的温柔，Thranduil找了个位置支起了画架，Elrond在离他不远的一处石头上坐下来，打开了手上的书。

他们各自走进了自己的精神世界里，谁也不再说话，连风都沉寂了下来，它在两个互不干扰的世界间穿行，挟裹着水彩颜料的气味温柔地抚过地翻弄书页的手指，沾染了油墨书香后又顽皮地撩动发带未能束住的金色碎发。

光影在花田中缓缓地游走，亮面从花瓣一端渐渐地扩大，投影则渐渐地缩小，Thranduil抬头一看，原来太阳已经从东方移动到了天空的中心偏西。

他偏过视线望向一侧，那个黑发的男人还端坐在石头上，专注地阅读着那本书。

那一瞬间，他忽然有一种恍惚的感觉，那个人好像一直在那里，已经陪伴了他很久很久。

Elrond又翻过一页，他发现这本一直读得断断续续的书，今天所剩的页数竟然已经不多了。

“喂，你如果想让鼻梁上这副眼镜的镜片更厚实一些的话，就继续坐在那个背光处吧。”

Elrond这才注意到因为太阳移动，他的位置笼罩在了木桥投下的阴影里，Thranduil埋头画画，好像刚刚那句话根本不是他说的一样，但他所坐的那块平整石头不知何时已经留出了一个空位，原本摆在石头上的颜料盒和酒瓶被移动到角落去了。

很明显地，他得接受这表达方式别扭的好意。

“多谢了。”Elrond在那个为他预留的空位处坐了下来，把眼镜摘下来擦拭，“其实我的镜片很薄，200度都不到吧。”

“那你似乎没有必要戴？”Thranduil问。

“最开始是为了让别人好区别我们双胞胎，后来Elros说我还挺适合戴眼镜的，就一直戴着了。”Elrond转而一笑，“也许已经变成一种习惯了，就像你画画的时候总要带着酒？”

“一样吗？我这可是必需品。”Thranduil说罢又举起酒瓶抿了一口。

“我以为，艺术家的标配是苦艾酒？譬如梵高？”

“哦，穷鬼才喝那种劣酒，逼不得已。”Thranduil鄙夷道，“这位所谓的‘绿色缪斯’其实并不能带给你灵感，只会让你继续穷困潦倒，生前卖不出一幅画，以至精神错乱地砍掉自己的耳朵，最后悲惨自杀。”

“好歹，在他死后人们意识到了他作品的价值。据说，他那幅《鸢尾花》是全世界最昂贵的十幅画之一？”Elrond忍不住看向画纸上的花朵。

“我的鸢尾花不需要用死亡来增值。”Thranduil拿起毛细笔在指间一转，“也许这些植物现在只能出现在香烟盒子上，但用不了多久，它们会出现在米纳斯蒂里斯美术馆第一主展厅的墙上。”

他的语气是那样的理所当然，像在说太阳本就该挂在高高的天空；说罢他举笔给鸢尾花点上一簇颤巍巍的花蕊，在Elrond的眼中，那如同君王授勋于一位引以为豪的臣子。

但是，以他对当今画坛与艺术品收藏界行情的了解，Thranduil的画，无论是植物风景画题材还是写实主义的画风，都很难被现在的权威主流所推崇。

显然，他不会为了获得权威的认可而去迎合流行的风格，他想要的，是用自己的画笔在画坛争取到立足之地，让权威反过来追随自己。

这很难，但Elrond相信，他可以做到。

或者说，他希望。

他希望看到那样犹如初生的梦想可以顺风顺水地实现，那样熠熠生辉的锋芒棱角永远不会被生活与岁月磨平。

“我能冒昧问一个问题吗？”

“无论是否冒昧，你已经在问了。”Thranduil摸过一侧的瓶子，发现里面的酒只剩下浅浅一个底了，有点不开心地皱起了眉头。

“我想知道……你为何专注于描绘花木植物呢？”

问出这个问题之后，Elrond一度以为Thranduil不会回答，也是，这个问题虽代表着他的好奇，但真的突兀又无趣，一位艺术家可能不屑于回答吧。

金发男人放下了画笔，晃着酒瓶里最后这一点深红色的液体，醇香的葡萄酒气息散入芬芳湿润的空气中，将风都熏染得令人沉醉，将他突然开口的声音也熏染得沉缓又飘渺。

“我的母亲很早就不在了，我是被父亲带大的，确切地说，是他的下人和保姆。在我儿时的记忆里，他总是很忙，忙于工作和应酬。他不在的时候，整个家里空荡冷清得不像个家；他在的时候，整个家里门庭若市得也不像个家。

“没有孩子会喜欢那种充斥着陌生的宾客、深奥的言谈还有虚情假意的笑容的酒宴，我总是会在酒会开始后找个机会溜掉，钻进去后花园种满植物的大温室里。那个温室据说是母亲刚嫁过来那年修建的，她去世以后，父亲就彻底疏远了那里，但那里却成了整个家中我最喜欢的地方。

“在那里，不会有人来刻意讨好我奉承我，也不会有人来管教我约束我。我可以在芭蕉树上爬来爬去，或者在蔷薇花丛下睡觉……那时候我发现，我可以听到那些叶子和花在对我说话。”他收回了望向远处的目光，轻笑了笑，“很荒谬是不是？”

“不，我并不这样觉得。”Elrond像是从梦中惊醒，摇头道。

他的脑海中不可抑制地勾画了一个金发的少年，他小小的身影掩映在盎然的绿意里，犹如一缕春光，璀璨而又孤独。

“所以你也可以听到这些鸢尾花在说什么？”

“我想是的。”Thranduil闭了眼睛，随即又睁开，有点散了焦距的双眸促狭地对准了身后侧的黑发男人，“她们说：‘我们扎根的泥土底下可没有埋着什么古墓尸体，无礼的人类，你得给我们道歉。’”

“美丽的小姐们，确实是我失礼了，我感到万分抱歉，还请原谅这个人类的无知与粗鲁。”十分配合地，Elrond对满地的金黄色花朵送上了诚挚的歉意，还以手抚着左胸微微欠了欠身。

Thranduil笑出了声，肩膀都抖动了起来，他丢开了酒瓶，把手撑在后方，身体放松地向后一靠，束起的长发发梢划过一个弧度，扫到了Elrond的背上。

“你也太有诚意了。”

“这是应该的。”Elrond跟着笑道，他注意到那双锐利的蓝眼睛确实显得有些迷蒙，略微惊讶这个人好像真的有点醉了，明明他昨天喝的量比现在要多却完全没有一丝异样的迹象。

幸好，现在他不需要驾车。

“你昨天讲的那些确实都是真的吧，大学者？”

“哪些？”

“古人真的会在墓上种植鸢尾花？”

“是的，鸢尾花——Iris是古希腊神话中彩虹女神的名字，古人相信彩虹是沟通天与地的桥梁，彩虹女神Iris便是众神与凡间的使者，她会将神的福音传递给人类，也会将人间的灵魂经由彩虹桥送达天国。”

“听起来好像不错，冰冷的死亡之上开着这样灿烂的花。”Thranduil喃喃地说，目光越过金色的花海落在不知名的远方。

“不像我父亲的墓，就是一块光滑冰冷四四方方的灰色大理石，一眼就令人肃然起敬，四周什么都没有，连一根杂草都不敢生长。”他发出了一声短促的低笑，“真的，还挺适合他的。”

Elrond深深地望着那张侧脸，失去焦距后，浅蓝色的虹膜不再像完整的坚冰，而是像碎裂的冰盖，从裂缝中流淌出一丝难以察觉的落寞。

即使说着冷漠带刺的言辞，其实你并不恨这个被你如此评价的父亲。

就像，即使你把童年生活的地方描述得近乎一个精致的囚笼，你也一直把那个地方，叫作……

“家”。

一朵盛开的金色鸢尾扎根在脚边，高昂着花冠，在微风吹拂下不断蹭着他捧着书的手背。

“其实……”他伸出手轻轻抚过丝绸一般的花瓣，“如果你带了花送到他墓上，他应该会很开心的。”

Thranduil转过头有些意外地望来。

Elrond依然微笑着：

“我就是这样的，我每年会带花去西瑞安河口，把花放在海滩上，看海浪把它们带走，带给我的父母，一直都如此。”

蓝眼睛明显睁大了，看起来对这个突然向自己敞开的私密领域感到猝不及防，就像方才的Elrond自己一样。

也许，这是一个公平的交换。

“三十三年前的西瑞安海湾曾经发生了一起沉船事故，游轮‘水沫之花’号沉没，船上一百余位乘客丧生。

“弟弟与我，是这场海难仅有的两名幸存者。

“那一年，我们六岁。”

*****************************

阅读戛然而止，纤柔的手指紧紧攥住了日记本的纸页。

窗外响起了稀稀落落的雨声。

“西瑞安海湾……沉船事故……爸他从来没有和我们说过这些……”

“我只知道爷爷奶奶去世得很早，但从来不知道爸爸、还有素未谋面的叔叔，他们竟然是沉船事故的遗孤……”

“Arwen，他没有必要和我们做儿女的说这些。”Estel沉声宽慰。

“我知道，我只是……”

对于他们而言，父亲似乎生来就是这样成熟温厚令人敬仰的模样，他们至多可以通过墙上的照片追溯他的大学时代，却从没有想过，在那之前的是什么。

在父母的眼中，儿女永远是儿女，是长不大的孩子。反过来何尝不是如此？

在儿女的眼中，父母永远是父母，是无需成长生来如此的大人。

好像大家都忘记了一个最浅显的道理：每一个大人，曾经都是孩子，都曾有过童年。

Elladan往手机搜索引擎里输入“西瑞安 沉船”几个关键词，Elrohir靠向他。

“Bro，你把‘Sirion’拼错了。”

“…………该死，这什么破信号。”

他俩一起移动去了阳台窗边找信号。

“近六十年前的事了，网上真能查到什么吗？”Arwen看着两个哥哥的背影。

“他们并不是真的想查这件事。”稍远的角落飘来这一句。

Arwen回头看了一眼另外两个人，一个坐在她身边，一个坐在桌子那头的一角，中间隔着沉默的空气。

父辈封藏的并不美好的童年记忆突然摊放在眼前，做儿女的第一反应都会想要逃离，好像那是不太体面的窥视。

那就让阅读暂停一会吧。

“我去煮咖啡。”她说着便离开了。

桌边只剩下两个人。

“我父亲……他也从来没有和我说过这些。”Legolas的声音打破了沉默。

“他们没有必要和我们说这些。”Aragorn木然重复着方才说过的话，没有看他。

“但他对你的父亲说了，你的父亲也是，在他们相识的第二天。就像我们相识的第二天，你就对我说起了你小时候在阿尔诺孤儿院的事。”

Aragorn猛地抬起头越过桌面望向了他，但眼前的人并没有抬头，只是盯着日记本翻开的那一页——方才Arwen起身时无意间将它推到了桌子这端。

“你父亲说我Ada可能醉了，但你父亲不知道……只要他不想让自己醉他是不会醉的。”

在那个时刻，在那个人面前，他是放任自己醉的。

就像以前他们还在一起的时候，在晴朗的秋日一起去郊外野营，或者在下雪的圣诞夜里缩在一个毯子里看电影，也许是篝火太暖，也许是电影太无聊，自己总是比平时容易醉的，醉了不管不顾靠到身边这个温暖的黑色大抱枕上，听他低沉地笑着，一边调侃着“你啊真是薛定谔的酒量”，一边围过暖烘烘的毛毯把自己裹成一个妥妥帖帖的团子。

Ada以前说过，酒应该是在心情愉悦的时候品味的好东西，不要把它当做麻痹神经的劣质药水。当然那些廉价寡淡的液体都不算酒。

分手的那天，他也曾站在超市的啤酒货柜前，犹豫着要不要买一打廉价的麻痹药水。

但他知道今天晚上不可能醉过去，不止是因为这些铝箔易拉罐上标着的酒精度数只有多温尼安的零头。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现了回忆套回忆，为了防止弄混，本章前半截在E讲述回忆的时候斜体字部分是ET在他们所在时间线内的对话。

Elrond至今都清晰记得六岁那一天所有的细节：无云晴空的颜色，秋风吹在皮肤上的温度，海浪拍打船舷的频率，还有追在船尾的海鸥啼鸣的调子。

常年出海的父亲在他们生日之前如约赶了回来，又把全家重新带回了海上，为了兑现给小儿子的承诺。

Elros从小就继承了父亲对大海的热爱，父亲出海的时候他总会闹着要跟着一起去广阔的大海上闯荡。兄弟俩的童年在西瑞安河口的海滩上度过，细沙镌刻下小小的足印，潮汐又将小小的足印掩盖，黑发孩童踩着浪花，拾起一片贝壳，壮志豪情地说他会把它变成一艘白船，载着妈妈、哥哥和自己一起去海上找爸爸。

另一个长相与他完全一样的孩子则抬头望着天上的飞鸟，比起一起出航，他更想让那些鸟儿的翅膀催着父亲的船帆早日归家。他想起每一次分别，母亲总会搂着他们久久地站海风里，一直注视着白色的船帆渐行渐远，当它消失在弧形的海面之下的那一刻，她的脸上总是难掩落寞。

Elrond想，母亲大概并不喜欢海洋。

但那一天，他们全家登上“水沫之花”号，Elros兴奋地满船跑，被父亲抱起来坐上船头时更是欢呼大叫，母亲看起来也非常高兴，嘴里还哼着一首家乡的船谣。

Elrond忍不住问妈妈，大海和大地，她更喜欢哪一个？

妈妈笑着捧起他的脸颊让他仰头看向群星烂漫的穹隆。

“只要我们全家在一起，星光之下，都是我爱的地方。”

Elrond曾经也想过，如果冰冷的海水漫灌进来的时候，父亲没有离开他们去船长室试图控制状况；如果在发现救生衣救生艇统统无法使用的时候，母亲没有选择将父亲随身常备的海上急救包塞给了他俩自己转身去寻找丈夫……那么他的人生，会不会就此不同。

_“几个月后，来了一个陌生的男人，他收养了我们。”_

那年冬天，一个黑发男子出现在寄养机构的台阶上，深色长风衣略显单薄，红色的围巾上落了几粒雪花，右手拎着一只狭长的琴匣。

等他出来的时候，琴匣被别扭地背在身后，空出的双手一手牵着一个男孩，围巾围在其中一个孩子的脖子上。

随后的那几年，一大两小三个黑发的身影走过了中洲无数个城市的街巷，孩子的身形慢慢长高，他们的手不再被牵在那双大手里，而是抱着琴匣，拖着小小的行李箱，依然走在那个高大身影的两侧。

_“他是个名不见经传的小作曲家，主职是乐队的随演，负责在背景里弹弹钢琴，尽管他的小提琴拉得也极好，还会填词谱曲，但他却始终不曾给自己争取更好的演出机会，而且他在每一个乐团待的时间都不长。我们的童年，就是跟随着他，辗转过不同的城市。”_

养父孑然一身，自己过得很清贫，却尽可能提供给兄弟俩最好的东西。在相依为命漂泊不定的旅途中，他教他们读书写字，教他们弹琴识曲，教他们世界与人生的道理。

尽管养父待他们很好，但他的举止之间总有一种淡淡的疏离感，在Elrond的记忆里，他几乎从来没有开心地笑过，那双灰色眼眸永远遮蔽着忧郁的阴翳。

他会给看书不小心睡着的Elrond披上毯子，他会为晚归的Elros留一盏门厅的灯和一碗夜宵，但他从未对他们说一句诸如“多穿点”、“多吃点”、“早点回家”这样寻常父母挂在嘴边的叮咛，一句也不曾有。

他们没有血缘，却巧合地拥有一致的发色和眸色，同样线条俊逸的五官，尤其是出落成少年的Elrond，沉稳清雅的艺术气质更是与养父有八分酷肖，说是亲生父子也不会有人怀疑——这对于收养家庭来说可谓莫大的欣慰，但对于他们的养父却并非如此。

Elrond犹记得有一日他去给养父送东西，乐团的同事笑着说“Maglor你儿子可真懂事啊”，悠扬的钢琴声突兀地戛然而止。

_“当时他脸上的神色，是一种我那时候无法理解的纠结与痛苦。不久他就大病了一场，之后身体状况一直不太好，我们便不再四处辗转，由我们兄弟俩勤工俭学补贴家用，在海边租了个小屋住了下来。”_

_“‘那时候’？”在讲述中一度沉默的Thranduil敏锐地捕捉到了关键，“那你后来……”_

_“是的，我后来知道了，在Elros和我即将成年的几个月前。”Elrond的声调里依旧听不出什么特殊的情绪，那样的平静反而令人心悸，“西瑞安沉船事件的真相在十二年后曝光，那并非一场意外，而是人为所致，救生艇和救生衣都是被暗中换掉的。这里面水很深，涉及一个成分复杂的船舶公司与一个成分复杂的家族集团之间的利益纠葛。”_

_“难道说……你的养父……”_

_“我所熟悉的Maglor不是他的真名，他叫Kanafinwë Fëanorion，是那个家族的继承人之一。”_

“……Elrond，其实你早就知道了对不对？”

两个少年站在狭窄的书房之中，面面对峙，中间只隔着一张凌乱的书桌，但Elros却觉得书桌后面那张与自己一模一样的脸是那么遥远，作为同卵同胞的孪生兄弟，朝夕相处的18年间，他们总是心意相通，然而此时此刻，他却看不懂他。

“你的抽屉里藏着那些曲谱，还有不知哪里找来的20多年前歌剧《Noldolantë》公演大获成功的剪报……而你的乐感一向比我好，别告诉我，你听不出他所作的曲风和当年那个崭露头角的天才作曲家Kanafinwë Fëanorion如出一辙？”Elros把那些不容辩驳的文件甩到桌前，再也无法压抑自己诘问的声调，“Elrond，你早就知道Maglor的真实身份是不是？！”

“是。”Elrond闭了闭眼睛，选择承认。

Elros僵立了一秒，抓起桌上的资料转身就走。

Elrond冲过去拦住了他：“你要做什么？”

“你别管我！”

“Elros，你听我说！你有没有想过他为何要隐姓埋名？他有那样的才华为何这么多年都过得如此潦倒？”

“你让开！我不想知道这些！我只想知道他和那桩沉船事故有什么关系？凭什么爸妈还有一整船百来条无辜的性命要这样白白牺牲？他又为什么要收养我们？！”

“Elros，你冷静一下！”

“我很冷静！我如果不冷静，我不会想要当面问他！”

Elrond还想说什么阻拦，门突然开了。

养父扶着门框站着，久病未愈的面容苍白憔悴，却呈现着一种从未有过的释然。

“我一直知道会有这一天，十二年来，我一直在等这一天。所有的问题，今天我给你们答案。”

_“我们谈了一整夜，但相对沉默的时间却远远超过了说话的时间。其实他所说的，有一些我之前已经猜到。”_

_Thranduil垂眸看着黑发男人交叠放在书本上无意识蜷紧的十指。“你不该去猜的。”他说。_

_“是的，但我宁可把所有不安的揣测压在心底，也没有勇气向他求证；就如同他一直在等一个解脱，却也始终不敢亲口主动对我们言明。”_

船舶公司与Fëanorion集团宿怨的起点可以追溯到Elrond、Elros出生前近20年，而那时，年轻的Kanafinwë作为次子，直接参与了家族生意。之后他厌倦了勾心斗角尔虞我诈，抽身出来转去乐坛发展，他的成功当然归功于他的才华，却也得益于Fëanorion势力对名利场的掌控。

经过多年的经营，两大集团都已经将自己的生意尽数洗白，但宿怨的根结依然深种在他们的血液。在偏见与积怨中，第三方势力趁虚而入，将一场商业利益的纠纷生生转化成了人命官司。

事件发生后，夹在人性道义与家族忠孝之间的长子Nelyafinwë选择了自杀以平息事端，Kanafinwë拒绝成为下一任继承者，他脱离了家族，改名换姓只身远走，群龙无首的集团在几次内斗中耗尽气力，叱咤一时的Fëanorion家族最终分崩离析，彻底没落。

用Maglor自己的话说，他虽未参与西瑞安沉船事件，但追根究底，他的双手依然沾染着那一百条无辜生命的鲜血。

所以，无论如今Elrond与Elros想要他付出怎样的代价，他都可以接受。

Elros紧盯着面前这具早已被抽掉灵魂的躯壳：

“最后一个问题……你为什么要收养我们？是为了……赎罪？”

Maglor凄然一笑，他的视线今夜第一次离开了虚空中的某个角落，直视着面前两双与自己色彩相似的灰色眼睛：

“你可以这么想。”

第二天清晨，Elros收拾起简单的行囊，走出了自己的房间。

他们昨夜相对而坐的餐桌上，端端正正地摆放着两样东西，一份是Eärendil夫妇的遗产证明，显示兄弟俩成年之后可以自由取用；另一份则是一个厚厚的信封，里面装着一叠现金，信封上熟悉的字体写着：“Elrond和Elros的大学生活费”。

Elrond想起养父心爱的小提琴好像已经消失很久了。

他把信封递给弟弟，Elros看了一眼，摇摇头放回了原位，拎起行李箱，毅然决然踏入门外的冷雾中，离开了这座海边的小屋。

终其一生，他再也不曾回来。

Elrond陪伴他去码头，帮他买了一张远行的船票。

Elros折起不久前收到的安多尔大学的offer，安多尔很远，他本打算留在家里过完这个暑假。

清晨的码头旅客寥寥，兄弟俩坐在同一张长椅上，望着晨曦海雾中影影绰绰的泊船。

“你不问问我，我是什么时候发觉的？”

Elrond沉默了一会，吐出两个字：“家徽。”

黑发少年转头看着孪生兄弟的侧脸：“Elrond，你真的什么都知道，却什么都不说，你总是这样。”他笑了笑，向后靠去，把后脑搁在窄窄的椅背顶上，“是的，报纸上曝光的Fëanorion家徽，和那条围巾上绣着的小八芒星记号，一模一样——那条第一次见面的时候他给我围上的红围巾。”

如今吹乱头发的只有六月温润的海风，而他们却无端感受到了六岁那年的漫天飞雪。

那个陌生男人牵着他俩的小手走下寄养机构的台阶，俯下身用自己的围巾裹住右边吸了吸鼻子的男孩的小脸。

“我知道，那条围巾，他一直留着。他虽脱离了家族，改换了名字，抛弃了他曾经拥有的一切，但却一直保留着这块绣着家徽的围巾，在他内心深处，他从未离弃过他的家人，从未彻底割舍Feanorion这个姓氏。

“……可我又何尝不是如此？

“Elrond，如果不是一直都忘不掉他给过我的温暖，如果不是真的有把他视作父亲……我也不会选择离开那个家。”

这个世界上，太多的抉择难以两全。

养父如此，养父的兄长如此，他与他的孪生兄弟亦是如此。

所以，他们知道，彼此不同的选择，没有谁对谁错。

汽笛声响起，两个黑发少年无言地拥抱，随后，一个登上了舷梯，一个留在了岸边。

船与岸之间的水面渐渐变宽，海风扬起了水沫，像极了那一年冬日轻轻擦过脸颊的雪花。

Elrond返回家，远远地望见屋后的海岸上徘徊着一个孤单的影子，衣衫单薄，人更单薄，就这么赤足踩在浅浅的海水里，出神地遥望着西方。

“爸！”他吓了一跳，赶紧上前把人拉回。

Malgor用一种难以置信的目光呆呆打量着他，仿佛养子是一个重返人世的灵魂——虽然他自己现在的状态更像一个孤魂。

“你……你没走？”

“嗯，我没走。”Elrond简单应着，把养父搀扶回房里，给他烧了热水，递了药片。

他把钱和遗产继承书放回养父床下的箱子里，箱底里不常穿的冬装旧衣底下隐约露出了深红色的一角，他什么也没说，平静地阖上箱盖锁好了锁。

“我打算报考林顿大学。”

养父捧杯子的手微微颤了一下，皱眉摇了摇头：“Elrond，以你的成绩，值得去更远更好的大学，你不能因为……”

“但林顿大学的考古系是最好的。”Elrond罕见地打断了他，“这是我最想报读的专业。”

养父点点头摩挲着玻璃杯，若有所思：“是的……我也听说了，Ereinion Gil-galad成为了他们大学有史以来最年轻的教授，他在古埃尔达考古上的学术成就有目共睹，你如果能拜入他的门下固然很好。但是……”他顿了顿，“我的孩子，那真的是你想要的吗？”

他太了解自己这个养子了，他从小就太过于懂事了，会为了别人牺牲自己的需求，压抑自己真正的渴望——他们第一次见面那天，他把围巾给一个孩子围上，本想脱下外套给另一个披，六岁的小Elrond却执拗地使劲摇头说：“我不冷。”

少年叹出一口气，取过养父手里的杯子放到床头柜上，而后轻轻握住了那双羸弱枯槁的手——谁能料想它们曾经也潇洒地执着琴弓，在黑白琴键上翩若惊鸿。

“这真的是我最想要的，父亲。我从小听着您讲的古埃尔达传说故事长大，我知道《Noldolantë》就是您依据那些古老传说创作的，您教给我的所有古曲改编的钢琴曲里，我最喜欢的就是《Beren and Lúthien》……我一直相信那些美丽的传说都真实存在，我也想向世界证明它们都真实存在，而这，将是我一生的追求。”

_“而后我考入了林顿大学，离家很近，时常可以回家照看他。大三那年，多瑞亚斯地下宫殿和刚多林城市遗迹相继出土，古埃尔达考古热大兴，有制片方就想赶着这股热潮拍摄一部以古老传说为题材的影片，请了我的导师Gil-galad做历史顾问，负责影片配乐的恰好是养父曾经的一位乐团同事，那人如今成立了独立的音乐工作室，正在为一幕送别场景的配乐犯愁，几经周转联系上了养父，询问他是否愿意试一试谱个曲。养父答应了，只留了一个要求：如若采用，勿要署名。_

_“因为包括技术限制在内的一些原因，那部影片上映后口碑和票房上都不成功，但原声音乐却获得了好评，在古典曲目爱好者之中流行起来，其中就有这首没有署名的《Namárie》。”_

那是Maglor时隔多年再一次接到作曲相关的工作，他的态度却显得有些奇怪，并没有急着着手开始创作，而是吩咐Elrond把他的床搬到了能看到海的大窗前。孱弱的病躯已经无法支撑他如以前那样沿着海岸吟唱旋律，但他的心灵依旧穿越了那层隔绝海风的玻璃，徘徊在潮起潮落之地。

_“难怪《Namárie》一直回环着海浪一样起伏的韵律。”_

_“嗯，在创作曲子的那几日，他长久地望着大海……那是他所作的最后一首曲子。”_

就像莫扎特的《安魂曲》一样，冥冥之中某种宿命的安排。

写完这首曲子的三日之后，Maglor离世，就在那张看得见大海的床上，走得很平静，脸上带着从未有过的如释重负的、恬淡安然的微笑。

_“他对我说的最后一句话是：‘我听见了海那边有唤我回家的声音。’”_

…………

风从河谷深处吹来，柔韧的花茎匍匐摇摆，仿佛起起伏伏的海浪。

Elrond结束了回忆，不好意思地笑了笑：

“抱歉，我讲了一个太长的故事。”

“确实是一个很长的故事。”金发画家拨弄了一下早已干涸的笔刷，“我如果提前知道了这个故事，就不会冒然弹奏这首曲子，它承载得太多了。”

“不，其实它很单纯纯粹，就像你昨天弹得那样。我必须要说，在养父之后，我再也没有听过有谁能弹出这么动听的《Namárie》。只有你没有把它当作是一首哀切凄婉的骊歌。”Elrond认真地说。

“所以，你每年送去给大海的花，不止给你的父母，还有他。”

“是的。他身后没有留下什么，骨灰入了大海，虽然这不符合传统的葬俗，但我至少可以用这样的方式去祭奠他。”

“他是幸运的。”

Thranduil直起身，将瓶身倾倒过来，那一滴残酒悬在瓶口，将坠未坠，颠倒地映着一片微缩的花海。

“像我这种孑然一身的人，以后死了的话，也不知道谁会在我的墓上放一束金色的鸢尾花。”

酒液终于滴落下来，不偏不倚地落在一株鸢尾的花瓣上，挨着花瓣的，是叠放在黑色书皮上的修长的手指，他便顺着那指尖一路望上去，望入薄薄镜片之后的灰色双眸里。

他一定是醉了，才会神使鬼差问出那个问题：

“你会吗？”

那一滴酒顺着花瓣滴落到Elrond的手背上，凉凉的，潜入骨髓的战栗，是似曾相识的温度。

他听到自己回答：

“我会。”

蓝色的眼睛愣怔了一秒，旋即便从似醉非醉的朦胧中抽离，回归熟悉的凌厉与倨傲。

“得了，咱们谁先死都不一定。”Thranduil轻笑着站起来，解散了发带，把钥匙圈随手抛进了Elrond的怀里。

“反正你有孩子给你放，”他抱着画具头也不回地往前走，“我的话，还不如就直接埋到花田下面，每年都有花自动地长。”

******************

啊，似乎一切都可以解释了。Aragorn想。

“如此看来，你的父亲……”

一缕浅金的发丝几乎要垂落到他的肩上，咫尺之间有绿叶般清新的气息，黑发青年这才意识到，在一起入神阅读养父日记的时候，他与Legolas之间的距离不知不觉恢复到了四年前习惯的那样。

也许他该退开。

“不，”Legolas摇了摇头，否定了他想说的推论，“Aragorn，我父亲不在那儿。”

“什么？那他……”

“年轻先生们，你们自己擅自先看了一大段，这样可不太尊重为你们辛苦泡茶的女士。”Arwen端着托盘进了屋，假装嗔怪道。

“哦……”Aragorn立刻离开了座位，“我去叫Elladan和Elrohir回来。”

“也不知道我那两个傻哥哥要在阳台上躲到什么时候。”Arwen无奈道，端过精致的骨瓷杯，“抱歉，我早该想到的，爸爸不太喝咖啡，家里只有红茶。”

“没关系，谢谢。”Legolas双手接过，将那只温暖的杯子捧在手心里。

黑发女子的笑容像长姊一般温柔明澈：

“希望你喝得习惯，这是我父亲最喜欢的红茶。”

闻着熟悉的茶香，Legolas也微微笑了：“我想我会的。”

他小小地抿了一口，“果然是夏尔郡产的Collas，红茶的话，我父亲从来只喝这一种。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1、Collas：辛达语，“红叶”，不要理，不重要，just我随便编的这个AU世界观里的一个名贵红茶品种而已。  
> 2、Nelyafinwë与Kanafinwë分别是原著大梅和二梅的父名，父名是精灵最为正式的名字，所以这文里就作为他俩的真名。【诶你别说，费诺里安这个读音还真有意大利黑手党那味儿……】


End file.
